Love at Trinity Institute
by Starthevampire
Summary: Bella is a vampire that has decided to go to a private high school that's kind of like a finishing school. She finds a secret society of vampires and joins. She meets a mysterious vampire and likes him. But all they can seem to do is fight. BxE
1. Getting Settled

BPOV

I got up from the couch and walked over to my bedroom window. Tomorrow I was going to a private school and would have to intermingle with humans. You see I am a vampire named Isabella Swan. I was turned when I was 17. By who, I do not remember. My parents were humans so they had to think I was dead so the Volturi wouldn't come after them. Before I was turned though I had heard them talking about how they wished they could have sent me to a private school instead of a public school. I made plenty of money over the first 30 years of my life and now I was going to go to private school for them. Most vampires drink human blood but me on the other hand, I drink animal blood. I still have my memories from being human, even if they are through dull human eyes and I could just never bring myself to eat people.

Anyway now I was going to Trinity Institute for the Gifted. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and sighed. I still had 2 hours until I needed to go to school. This school was kind of like a finishing school so the students live there. I was still keeping this mansion though. You could leave on the weekends and go out after school. Curfew was 11:00PM. I sighed again. I could not sleep so that was going to be annoying.

I had all my bags packed and placed on my bed. I decided it was time for me to get ready for school. I went into the bathroom with my bag of toiletries and took a quick shower. I used strawberry shampoo because it was very calming to me. I blow dried my hair not bothering to me it straight and threw on pair of clothes. I ended up grabbing a pair of jeans and a blue v neck long sleeve shirt. I still had an hour so decided to go for a quick hunt.

I went out into the woods and closed my eyes. I listened intently for the sound of some animals. I heard some deer over by a stream. I let my instincts control and ran over to the deer. Before they could even realize what was going on, I brought one down. I drained it and went back to my house. I had half an hour left so I decided it was time to go.

I grabbed my bags and hopped in one of my many cars. I headed off into the direction of the school hoping all the while that it wouldn't be too bad. Sure, I was a vampire but I still hated going to new schools where I didn't know anyone. Then there was the fact of my beauty brought on by the vampirism and everyone usually stared at me. Oh well. I looked out the front window not really seeing the road. Normally, it was an hour long drive but I had vampire reflexes so I went as fast as the car would allow me to. I pulled up to the school and realized how huge it was for the first time. It towered way above my car and I suddenly felt really, really small.

I sighed and parked my car. I got out and headed for the office. I walked in and there was a line of people waiting to get there room numbers and keys. The girl in front of me turned her head looking around. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly.

"Oh" she said turning even more "I didn't realize anyone had walked up behind me." She looked me up and down taking in my beauty. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Angela Weber" she said. I grasped her hand and noticed how she very slightly jumped at the coolness of my touch. I smiled at her. "My name is Bella Swan" I said "It's very nice to meet you." "It's very nice to meet you too" she replied smiling back. She seemed really nice.

I looked around and noticed how crowded the office was. There were people crammed everywhere and just as I suspected, most of them were staring at me. One boy caught my eye and slowly started to walk towards me. He walked straight up to me and smiled. He stuck out his hand toward me. "Hi" he said "My name is Eric Yorkie." "Hi Eric" I said doing my best to smile back at him but noticing the lust in his eyes "My name is Bella Swan."

Angela was watching him look me up and down. She seemed to realize I needed saving and turned to me again. "So Bella you seem to be new here" she said "Where are you from?" "I decided to go with the last place I had been to. "Yes I am new" I replied "I came here from Phoenix, Arizona." "What's it like there?" she asked. "It's sunny all the time and very hot" I said. I didn't go out in the sun and I didn't find the heat to be much of a problem but still.

The boy behind the counter tapped Angela on the shoulder and she turned to him. "Name?" he asked. "Angela Weber" she said. He handed her a piece of paper with her room number on it and a key. "Thank you" she said and stepped out of the line to wait for me. I smiled at her and stepped up to the counter. "Name?" the boy said without looking up. "Bella Swan" I said. He heard my musical voice and looked up in shock. His mouth was hanging open. I smiled at him politely until he collected himself enough to close it. He looked down again searching for my paper and key. "My name is Mike Newton" he said through his search. "Nice to meet you, Mike" I said. He found my things and handed them to me. He smiled. "If you ever need anything" he said "just let me know." "Thank you, Mike" I said slightly uncomfortable "I'll keep that in mind." He smiled and I walked over to Angela.

"Wow" she said "I think all of these guys like you." "I think so too" I said noticing that all the boys we walked by were looking at me. "I'm sorry" I said. "No need to be sorry" said Angela seeming unaware of the fact that people were staring at us. "So" said Angela "Where is your room?" Angela asked. "I looked at my slip of paper. "Dorm A Room 13" I said. "Oh my gosh" said Angela excitedly "Our rooms are right next door to each other. I'm in room 14." I smiled at her genuinely happy. "That's great" I said.

We walked to where the dorms were and found our rooms almost immediately. "I guess I'll see you later" I said opening the door to my room. "See you" said Angela stepping into her room. Mine surprisingly felt kind of homey. That made me feel better and I sank down onto the bed. It felt so comfortable. I looked up at the ceiling thinking. Tomorrow classes started and I was really hoping that Angela was in one of my classes. I sat up and looked around the room. I realized I still had my bags in my car and sighed. I got up and went to the door.


	2. Fashion Police

BPOV

I walked out to my car and saw that next to it there was a silver Volvo. I walked to my trunk and grabbed the bags out of the back of it.

"Hello" a musical voice piped up from the direction of the Volvo. I looked and there was a beautiful pixie girl smiling at me brightly. I couldn't help but return the smile. "Hi" I said. She stepped closer to me still smiling. "Your new here" she said "where are you from?" She had an odd look in her eyes. I noticed that she must be a vampire too. "Here and there" I said. She laughed a musical laugh. "Me too" she said seeming to bounce with energy. Then she lowered her voice "How long have you been turned?" "Only 30 years" I said. "Wow" she said looking surprised "your really young." She looked me up and down and wrinkled her noise at me. "You need to go shopping" she said. "What?" I asked looking down at my outfit. "Oh nothing I can't fix she said. "We have to wear uniforms most of the time anyway" I said. "Oh right" she said starting to bounce up and down "your new here so you don't know. Every night the vampires in the school get to together in a certain wing of the school. One of the teachers in the office is a vampire and realized that we must all be bored out of our minds every night so decided to make a place for us to hang out." "Really?" I asked starting to get slightly excited. "Yeah" she said "Come one let's walk." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me along. She turned her head towards me. "I'm Alice by the way" she said flashing me another smile.

I looked around the campus and saw that it was beautiful. To one side I could just make out a colorful garden but Alice just kept pulling me on. "Anyway" she said "We need to find you an outfit for that." "What is there to do there?" I asked. "Anything you want" she said "there is a bar where you can get glasses filled with blood and a dance floor with a DJ. There's also balconies that you can look out over the school grounds. There is also a door that leads out to the garden and rooms for vampires to just go in and talk. Although people sometimes just go in there to make out." She rolled her eyes at me. " Like I said" she said "You can do anything." We were in Dorm B now and I noticed we were standing outside of a door. It had the number 12 on it.

She opened the door and I walked into her room. It was peach and there were flowers all over the place. The room smelled amazing. She dragged me over to her closet and opened the door. I noticed that it was a walk in closet. How she managed that I don't know. It was so full though.

She walked into the closet and started to rifle through all of her clothes. First she pulled out a light blue silk dress. It was simple made for everyday wear. Then she pulled out a scarlet satin dress meant for the same thing. She continued through the closet grabbing something here or there and throwing it on her bed. She glanced at me every now and then. I just stood there watching her wondering what on Earth she could be thinking.

She came out and walked over to me. Alright she said. Now we need to go to your closet and get rid of the things that won't do you any good. She grabbed all the clothes off the bed and shoved them into a bag. She grabbed my hand again and started dragging me down the hall. "Your in Dorm A Room 13 right?" she asked. I looked at her in surprise. She took that as a yes and kept dragging me on. "How did you know that?" I asked. "Oh" she said turning to me and shrugging "I'm psychic." We got to my door and she looked at me expectantly. I grabbed my key and opened the door. She put the clothes on my bed and grabbed the bags in my hand putting them down on the floor.

She walked over to my closet and opened it. She looked at the smallness of it and frowned. "This is your closet?" she asked. "Yes" I replied. Her eyebrows pulled together. She grabbed the clothes she threw on my bed and went to put them in the closet. They would not all fit and she huffed. She saw a dresser next to my bed and went over and started putting the rest of the clothes in there. She filled both of them almost all the way up.

She looked up at me. "We will have to fix that" she said. "Fix what?" I asked. She looked at me surprised. "The fact that you have like no space for clothes" she said. I just stared at her. She went over to my bags and started going through them looking at the clothes. She saw all my T-Shirts and jeans and she frowned at me. "We need to fix your fashion sense too" she said holding up my T-Shirts. She seemed to be really upset.

There was a knock on my door. Alice looked up with an expression of curiosity on her face. I held back a sigh of relief. I wasn't really fashion oriented. I walked over to the door and opened. "Hi" said the girl "I am just going around greeting everybody. My name is Jessica Stanley. Wow your pretty." "Hi" I said "My name is Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you and thank you." Alice walked up behind me. Jess looked her up and down. Alice looked at her curiously.

Jess pushed past me slightly and jumped a little when she made contact with my skin. "Hi" she said to Alice "My name is Jessica Stanley." Alice smiled at her slightly. "Hi" she said "My name is Alice Cullen." Jess backed up and went out into the hall again. She was still facing us though. "Well" she said "I hope I see you too again." Then she flipped her dark curly hair and sauntered down the hall.

I turned to Alice she was looking out the door with a look of concentration on her face. "Alice?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled slightly. "I hope you don't mind be a subject of gossip because that girl is going to tell rumors about us right now." "Oh" I said frowning "wonderful." Alice laughed. "It'll be fine" she said.

A heard a ringing coming from Alice's pocket. She whipped her cell phone out and put it to her ear. "Hello Rosalie" she said. I heard another musical voice on the other land say "Hey Alice. I just wanted to let you know that me and Jasper are here. We are in the parking lot." "Oh good" said Alice getting excited again "I'll be there in a minute." She flipped her phone shut and turned to me. "I'll be back at 8:00PM to help you get ready" she said "The vampire lounge opens at 9:00PM." "Okay" I said. She gave me a tight hug and rushed through the door.

I sighed and shut the door. She was going to be a handful. I went over to my bags and started unpacking my stuff. When I set up my clock I noticed it said that it was 6:00PM. I had 2 hours until Alice came back. I finished getting all of my stuff set up and heard another knock on my door. I walked over and opened it.

"Hi" Angela said "I was just wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with me?" I looked at the clock. I still had an hour and forty minutes. "Sure" I said. She smiled and we started walking toward the cafeteria. They stepped into the cafeteria and saw that it was full. Angela walked into the food line and started grabbing some food. I grabbed a little just for show and followed her to a table. We sat at a table by ourselves but it did not stay that way for long.

We were talking and laughing when I heard a voice behind me say "Bella?" I turned and saw Eric Yorkie walking over to us with another boy at his side. They came over and sat down seeing that the table was 

empty. "Hi Bella" said Eric. "Hi Eric" I said. "Oh" said Eric "This is my friend Tyler Crowley." "Nice to meet you Tyler" I said "this is my friend Angela." I pointed to her. "Hi" said Angela. "Hi" said Eric and Tyler. Then I spotted Mike walking over to us with another boy by his side. "Hi" said Mike when he got to us. He looked at Eric and Tyler. "Hey guys" he said. "Hey Mike" they said smiling. I could see that they were upset that Mike was here. Mike didn't seem to notice. "This is Ben" he said. They sat down too and we all started talking. Everyone kept asking me questions about myself.

"Bella!" squealed Jess coming up behind me. I turned and smiled at her. "Hey Jess" I said. She had another girl with her. "Oh" Jess said "this is Lauren." Lauren gave me a snide look and sat down. She started chatting away to Tyler. Jess sat too and started chatting with Mike. We all kept talking for the rest of dinner.

I looked down at my watch and realized that it was 7:45PM. "Oh" I said. "What's wrong Bella?" asked Mike turning to me. "I have to go" I said getting up. "Where?" asked Angela. "I'm supposed to meet someone" I said. Mike, Eric, and Tyler all looked at me. "Bye" I said turning and walking away. I heard a chorus of "Bye Bella" as I walked away. I got to my room and saw that I still had five minutes before Alice came.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. I heard a knock on my door. "Bella" said a musical voice "it's Alice. I have brought a friend to help me get you ready." "The doors open" I said. She opened it and walked in. Along with her was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She had long blond flowing hair and such a breathtaking face. I was starting to feel really self conscious around all these more beautiful vampires.

"Alright" said Alice almost bouncing in place from excitement "time to make you beautiful. Not that you aren't already." Rosalie looked at me with an unsmiling face. "Hi" I said giving a slight smile. She looked at me for a minute and said "hi." "Oh" said Alice "I almost forgot. Bella this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Bella."

Alice walked over to my closet and started rummaging around. "Rosalie would you mind doing her hair?" asked Alice. "Not at all" said Rosalie smiling slightly. She came over and stood next to me. Alice came out of the closet holding the light blue silk dress I saw her bring out earlier. She came over. "Alright" she said to Rosalie "I want her hair like this." She showed Rosalie what she wanted and Rosalie got to work smiling at me in the mirror. Alice went into the hall and brought in a bag. She started rummaging through it and pulled out a pair of stiletto's the same color as my dress. She put those on the floor and started rummaging through it again. She pulled out a necklace with sapphires hanging from it and a bracelet to match.

"I'm done" Rosalie announced. Alice looked up. "Well done Rose" she said. Rose smiled. That's when I noticed that Rose was wearing a black cotton dress with strappy black heels. She had on a necklace with a big Fire Topaz Rose hanging down from the chain. I looked over at Alice and saw that she had on a satin lilac dress with the same color stilettos. He necklace was lilac colored ribbon with a lilac hanging off of it. "Alright now Bella" said Alice "stand up." I listened to her and she came over to me. "Rose help me dress her" she said. "Sure" said Rose and they started dressing me up in the ridiculously fancy and probably expensive clothes.

They finished and started looking me up and down. "I think she looks beautiful" said Alice almost glowing "What do you think Rose." "I think she looks stunning" said Rose also smiling brightly. They 

were obviously pleased with there work. Luckily since I am a vampire there was no make up involved. I was still worried to look in a mirror though.

Alice looked at the clock. "It's time to go" she said jumping up and down. Her and Rose grabbed my hands and dragged me out the door.


	3. The Vampire Lounge

BPOV

I just let them drag me to the lounge not really paying attention to where we were going. That was probably going to be a problem later but for now, oh well. I was busy trying to picture the lounge from what Alice had described earlier.

"We are here!" Alice exclaimed dragging me through a door. I looked around and saw people, no vampires, hanging around everywhere. This was the room with the bar in it and there were a few vamps at the bar getting refreshments. I saw a room off to the right that must have been the dance floor because I could hear music pulsing from it.

"So" said Alice turning to me and Rose excitedly "what do you want to do first." "Well" said Rose "I want to go find my boyfriend and you know we should introduce Bella to him too." "Oh yeah" said Alice smiling brightly "You should meet Emmett. He's my brother and Rose's boyfriend. Then you should also meet my other brother Edward." "And my brother Jasper" said Rose "Alice's boyfriend." "Okay" I said.

Rose whipped her cell phone out and quickly dialed a number. "Hello" I heard a male voice say on the other end. "Hey" said Rose "I have a new friend that I want you to meet so come to the bar as soon as you can." "Alright" said the male "I'll be there in a few seconds."

I saw a big figure rush through the door and over to us. He stopped when he got to Rose and gave her a quick kiss. "So" he said "who do you want me to meet?" Rose turned to me. "This is Bella" she said "Bella this is my boyfriend Emmett." "And sadly my brother" said Alice. "Hey" said Emmett "Why did you say sadly?" He feigned offense. He turned to me with a big grin. "Hi" he said "Sorry if you have had to put up with the annoying pixie." He winked at me and I laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and we all started laughing. Even Alice though she was trying not to.

Alice looked around. Then she turned to Emmett. "Do you know where Edward is?" she asked. "No" said Emmett "besides, you're the psychic." She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and it started to ring and ring and ring. Then voice mail came on. "Edward!" said Alice "where are you? I really want you to meet someone. Ugh. I know you're in a room here somewhere. I see it in my vision. Oh well." She hung up the phone. She turned to me. "I guess you're not meeting Edward tonight" she said "he is in a sulky mood and decided not to listen to me. I will make him meet you tomorrow."

Alice looked over at the bar. "Let's go get a drink while we wait for my boyfriend" she said. We all went over to the bar and got a glass of blood. The bartender handed me mine and it slipped out of my hand. Alice quickly reached out and grabbed it so that it didn't spill. She smiled and handed it to me. "Thanks" I said. If I could still blush I knew I would be. Emmett turned his head towards me and cocked his eyebrow. I would have been blushing harder. "You are the _first_ klutzy vampire that I have ever met" said Emmett "Congratulations!" He said grinning at me and clapping. If I were human I would be bright red by now. "Oh stop" said Rosalie hitting Emmett and turning to smile at me. "What?" said Emmett "I was just stating a fact." I smiled at him.

Then a male blond vampire walked into the room. Alice waved at him excitedly. I was going to take a wild guess and say that this was Jasper. He saw Alice and quickly came over. I suddenly felt very calm. "Jasper" said Alice excitedly "this is Rose and mine's new friend Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper." 

He turned and looked at me. "Hello" he said smiling at me and reaching out a hand. "Hi" I said smiling back at him. He seemed really easy to be around.

I looked around at all my new friends. I definitely did not expect to meet this many people today. It was great. Emmett brought his glass down on the table hard. Not hard enough to smash it but hard enough that it made a noise. "Let's go dance" he said. He jumped up and started heading for the dance floor. We all just watched him. He seemed to notice no one was following him and stopped. He turned around and looked at us. "Oh come on guys!" he said exasperated. Rosalie had her are crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. She headed in the direction of the dance floor. Emmett looked at the rest of us expectantly. Alice was smiling and so was Jasper. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and started leading him towards everyone else. Alice was almost to the door when she stopped. She turned around and looked at me. "Are you coming?" she asked. "I--" I started to say. "You are definitely coming" said Emmett. He ran over to me and grabbed me. Next thing I knew I was on the dance floor.

Alice looked at me and laughed. Jasper was smiling. Rosalie shook her head smiling and Emmett gave me a triumphant grin. I shook my head at Emmett. "Ha ha" he said "Now you have to dance with us." I smiled. Then we all started dancing. They were all trying to include me not wanting me to be left out. I decided to go to the bar and let them have time with their significant others. I started walking away. "Bella?" asked Alice looking confused and worried "Where are you going?" I looked at her and smiled. "Just going to get a drink" I said. Alice smiled glad that nothing was wrong. "Okay" she said and turned back to Jasper.

I headed over to the door and out to the bar. I sat down on one of the stools and asked the bartender for a glass of blood. I started drinking it thinking about whether I should just leave or not. "Hello" said a male voice behind me. I turned. He was pretty good looking with dark hair and the same butterscotch eyes as me. He stuck out his hand politely. "My name is James" he said with a smile. The smile made me shiver but I wasn't sure why. It didn't feel pleasant though. I took his hand and shook it. "My name is Bella" I said. "Nice to meet you Bella" he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. I told myself to ignore it. I was probably just being paranoid. "Nice to meet you too" I said. "Would you care to dance with me" said James smiling and making me shiver again. "Sure" I said still slightly suspicious.

He led me out to the dance floor and put his hands on my waist. I put mine on his shoulders although it didn't feel very comfortable to me. After awhile I started having fun though. The whole time James did not take his eyes off me though. It was sort of creepy but again I ignored it. I was just focusing on having fun. I actually was and was relaxing a little bit. James seemed to sense this smiled a little more. We danced for a little while longer and then decided we should go out into the lounge. It's not like we were tired just slightly bored.

We went out into the bar room again and I saw all my friends sitting around talking. They all had there backs to us. Alice suddenly whipped around smiling though. "There you are Bella!" she shouted over to me "They have all been wondering where you went off to." Everyone else turned to smile at me but when they saw James with me they all got a hint of curiosity in their eyes. I mentally sighed. "Hi guys" I said "This is James." I pointed to James. "James" I said this is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." I pointed at each of my friends in turn. "Hi James" said Alice brightly thrusting out her hand. James looked slightly startled for a minute but quickly recovered and grabbed her hand. "Hello Alice" he said. "Hello" said Japer sticking out his hand too. Japer looked slightly suspicious or maybe I was just being paranoid again. "Hi" said Rosalie smiling only a little bit. "Hello" said James again. Emmett stuck out his hand. Nice to meet you" said Emmett when James took his hand. It looked like he was going to crush James's hand. 

I looked at Emmett's expression and it looked like a warning directed at James's. James didn't seem fazed.

Alice looked at me smiling. "Bella, Rose and I are going back to our rooms for awhile to talk and get ready for our first day of school" she said still smiling "Would you like to come with us." "Sure" I said before I actually thought about the consequences behind saying that. Alice jumped up and grabbed her hand and started dragging her away. "Come on Rose" said Alice. Rose smiled and shook her head slightly but then got up to follow us. "Bye James" I called as I was being dragged away. He looked at me with a mixture of disbelief, anger, amusement, and disappointment on his face. I tried thinking about what that could mean but I was interrupted as Alice started chattering away.

**A/N Okay I know there is no Edward yet but I swear he will be in the next chapter. I thank the few people that have reviewed and ask others to please review too. I am trying to get a handle on writing. Anyway, I don't care if the review is bad or good just express what you think. I am trying to get the chapters up as fast as I can but my mom keeps telling me I spend too much time on my laptop so it may be a little bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. The Boy With The Bronze Colored Hair

BPOV

Alice kept chattering all the way to my room. She was going on about how she had a lot of questions she and Rose needed to ask me. This was going to be interesting. I rolled my eyes. She dragged me into my room and pushed me down onto my bed. Rose silently sat down next to me and Alice just stood in front of me bouncing. I looked at Rose and she gave me a slightly sympathetic smile. I reluctantly looked back at Alice.

"So" said Alice "Tell me every little detail." "Didn't you already see it?" I asked. "Yes" she said looking exasperated "but I don't know every detail because they are kind of quick and then I do not know the things you were feeling or thinking. Therefore, you need to spill." I looked at Alice warily. "Fine" I said. Then I launched into a play by play of every detail. When I was done Alice looked at me with an unfathomable expression on her face. She noticed me scrutinizing and quickly brightened. "So" she said excitedly "Are you going to see him again or are you too suspicious." She said the last part mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at her. "I don't know" I said truthfully "You pulled me away before I had the chance to find out." "Oops" said Alice laughing. The truth is I was glad she had pulled me away.

"You guys" Rose spoke up "Classes start in another two hours." "Whatever" I said. "Oh no" Alice moaned. Then she turned to me in shock. "What do you mean whatever?" she asked. "What?" I asked. Rose raised her eyebrows at me. "Hello" said Alice incredulous "We all have to find the perfect outfit with the perfect shoes and the perfect accessories in two hours." "Oh" I said. Alice just stared at me in horror. "Rose" said Alice "Bella is in serious need of help." "Yeah" agreed Rose. They both got up and dragged me over to my closet and started rummaging through it.

It took them twenty minutes to find the "perfect" outfit for me. They threw a dark blue pleated skirt at me and a light blue tank top and a dark blue half sweatshirt. Then they only took five minutes finding the "perfect" shoes to match. They were dark blue ballet flats with light blue hearts all over them. Then they started in on the jewelry. They found a necklace that was a dark blue ribbon with a light blue heart on it and a charm bracelet that was the same color as the rest of my outfit. Then they started fiddling around with my hair. They got it to curl more than usual and out it up in a bun type thing with a strand of hair hanging down on either side of my face. Then they were going to drag me along to go pick out their clothes too but Angela saved me and invited me to breakfast.

Angela and I walked down to breakfast in comfortable silence for awhile. "You look good today" said Angela turning to me and smiling. "Thanks" I said smiling too "You do too." We walked into the cafeteria and Mike immediately ran over to us. "Hi ladies" he said smiling as he caught up to us. "Hi" I said smiling back. "Hi" said Angela. "Would you like to come over and sit with the rest of us?" he asked. I looked at Angela and she shrugged.

He led us to a table and we sat down. "You guys have already met Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Austin, Ben, and Tyler" he said "And these people are Connor, Samantha, and Lee." "Hi" said Angela and me. "Hi" sang everyone else at the table. They all started chattering away but I wasn't really paying much attention to their conversation. Sure being a vampire I easily followed their conversation even with other things on my mind; I just didn't feel like showing that I really cared. I looked around the cafeteria instead. There were quite a few other vampires too but more humans than anything. My eyes paused on one table where there was a boy vampire that had reddish bronze hair. He also had sharp cheekbones and a toned body. I looked at his face some more and noticed that he had amazingly beautiful full lips. I was staring at him and concentrating so hard that I had lost complete track of everyone's conversation.

"What are you staring at?" asked Jessica loudly. I looked over at her. "Nothing" I said. Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren were looking at me too. "You were looking at that boy" said Jessica smiling. She looked over at the boy in subject and I did too. He looked up then and looked over at us. He looked at Jess for a minute but then he looked at me. He raised an eyebrow at me smiling slightly and I just rolled my eyes. I turned back to Jess. "I was just looking around the lunchroom" I said rolling my eyes again. "Sure you were" said Jess sarcastically. I scowled at her. I looked back up and the boy was still looking at me. He looked "curious, frustrated, and amused all at the same time. I scowled at him too and he seemed to become even more amused.

Just then my cell phone started ringing. I fished it out of my pocket and put it up to my ear. "Hello" I said still scowling. "Bella" came Alice's whiny voice "why are you still in the cafeteria?" "Where should I be?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "You should be coming to English with us" said Alice. "Why right now?" I asked slightly confused now. "Because we are amazingly cool and we need to talk to you" said Alice getting impatient. "Fine" I said slightly annoyed and rolling my eyes yet again "I'm coming." "Yay" sang Alice. I hung up the phone and shook my head at it. "Who was that?" asked Mike who had obviously been watching and listening to me throughout the phone conversation. "One of my friends" I said sighing. Obviously he was worried that I was talking to a guy. "Oh" he said. "I have to go guys" I said standing up. "Okay" said Angela "Bye Bella." "Bye" I said. "Bye Bella" chorused the whole table. I looked at Mike and noticed he seemed kind of glum which also seemed to irritate Jess.

I sighed walking away from the table. I headed to where my English class would be. Alice and Rose stopped me in the hall. "Okay" said Alice "so Rose and me have to go out later and won't be able to go with you to the lounge. We were wondering this Saturday you wanted to go shopping with us." Alice looked at me excitedly and expectantly. I held in a sigh. "Sure Alice" I said not wanting to disappoint that cute little pixie face. "Yay" cheered Alice jumping up and down and clapping. "So where are you guys going later?" I asked curious. "To see my parents" said Alice "Jasper is coming too because my parents specifically requested us three. Emmett will be there for you though and maybe you will get to meet my other brother Edward." Alice seemed really excited with the prospect of me meeting Edward. I looked at her curiously. She ignored that and started dragging me into the classroom as other students started to arrive.

The whole class Alice and Rose chattered away about how excited they were to go shopping. I sat and just thought. I was thinking about what I was going to do later without Rose and Alice. I thought about what it would be like to meet Edward and what he might look like. My thoughts all changed that and started to swirl around the boy with the bronze colored hair. About his well toned body and how full and soft his lips were. I imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips. I was brought out of my little fantasy when the bell rang. I got up swiftly with Alice and Rose and headed to my next class. Alice noticed the distracted look I had and arched one of her dark sculpted eyebrows at me. I briskly turned into my next class.

The next few classes went by pretty fast. I still kept daydreaming about _that_ boy. I kept trying to change my train of thought but it would always end up back to him. I scowled to myself. Why was I thinking about this boy? I didn't even know him. I walked out of the classroom to go to lunch and found Alice and Rose waiting for me at the door. Alice looked at my scowl. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Oh nothing" I lied hastily smiling "just a boring lecture in class today." Alice looked suspicious but didn't say anything. We continued on towards the cafeteria.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our own table. I looked around without meaning to, searching for the boy with bronze colored hair. "So" Alice said "Are you going to introduce us to your human friends Bella?" asked Alice. "Do you guys want to meet them?" I asked. "Of course we want to meet them" said Rose. "Alright" I said. As if on cue there was a "Hey Bella" heard behind me. Mike walked into view and sat down at the table. "Hi Mike" I said. Alice and Rose looked at me expectantly. "Mike these are my friends Alice and Rose, Alice and Rose this is Mike" I said. "Hello" said Alice brightly "It's nice to meet you." Rose flashed him a dazzling smile and he looked stunned. I held back a laugh and noticed Alice was doing the same thing. Mike recovered and turned to me. "So" he said looking nervous "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with me later." He looked me hopefully. "I'm sorry" I said trying to sound sincere "But I have plans to hang out with Alice's brother later." Alice winked at me and Rose smiled, clearly amused. "Oh" said Mike looking disappointed. "We could always go some other time" I said trying to make him happy. "Great" he said suddenly looking hopeful again. I held back a groan. "Well" said Mike "I got to go. Bye Bella. Bye Bella's friends." He gave a slight wave to us as he got up from the table.

Alice looked at me with her eyebrows cocked. "What?" I asked. "What was that?" she asked "Are you really planning on going out with him?" "No" I said. Now Alice looked confused. "Then why did you say that?" she asked. Rose watched me curiously. "I don't like making people feel bad" I said. Alice looked at me for another minute and whipped out her phone. "Hi Jasper" she said getting really excited. "Hi" said Jasper on the other line "Emmett and I were wondering if you and Rose wanted to come hang out with us?" "Of course" said Alice smiling. Rose was smiling too. Then Alice looked at me and she frowned. "Go" I said "I will be perfectly fine by myself." Alice smiled at me appreciatively. "We're coming" said Alice hanging up her phone. "Let's go Rose" she said dragging Rose out of the seat and through the cafeteria.

I was going to get up and maybe go to my room when Jessica came and sat down next to me with Lauren. Lauren was frowning and I knew she did not like me. "So" said Jessica "Who was that beautiful blonde you were just with?" Of course, she wanted gossip. "That was Rosalie" I said. "Where did those two go?" she asked me expectantly. I sighed. "They went to go hang out with their boyfriends" I said. "Who are there boyfriends?" said Jess getting excited "What are they going to do with their boyfriends?" I rolled my eyes and out of the corner of my eye I got a glimpse of bronze colored hair. I turned to look and there he was. Jess followed my gaze. "Ooh" she said "It's that boy again." He turned to look at us but I had already turned back to Jess. She was still looking at the boy. "He's hot" she said appraising him. I looked over at him and he was turned away from us. I could tell he was watching from the corner of his eye. "What do you think of him" Jess asked. I scowled at her. Whatever I said he would

hear. "Oh come on" said Jess. He turned his head to look at me a smirk on his face. I scowled even more. "Do you want the answer to your other questions or not?" I asked turning to look at her. "Fine" she said smirking at me also. "Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is dating Emmett" I said. I turned to look at the boy again and he was looking at me curiously. Did he know them or something? "And as to what they are doing" I said "I have no idea."

Jess looked at Lauren and they both had big smiles on their faces. I looked at them questioningly. "You know what I think they're doing?" said Jess. It took me only a second to grasp what they were saying. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing like what you're thinking" I said. Jess frowned. "Oh well" she said "You never know." I looked at the boy and he was still looking at me with curiosity and frustration written all over his face. Why was he frustrated? I wasn't doing anything. His gaze was piercing so I looked at Jess to get away from it. She was looking at me sternly. "Now tell me what you think of that boy" she said. I saw 

some people leaving the lunch room and quickly made up an excuse. "I can't tell you write now because it is almost time for our next class" I said quickly getting up and walking away.

I scowled to myself as I turned out of the door. I wasn't really going to class so soon. I could make it there with plenty of time. I just sort of idly walked around looking at nothing in particular. I didn't realize that class had already started when I walked in. "Nice of you to joins us Miss Swan" said Mr. Banner "you can sit over there." He pointed to the only empty seat next to a familiar looking boy with bronze colored hair. If I could have blushed I would have as I sat down. The boy looked over and smirked at me which caused me to scowl at the whiteboard. His smirk grew more pronounced. He turned his head however, as class started. I could already tell that this boy was going to annoy me.

Mr. Banner had us take notes for most of the class. I tried ignoring the beautiful boy sitting next to me. I couldn't stop glancing at him though. I was able to look at him more closely. His face was dazzling even for a vampire. He had the same eyes as me, topaz and a perfect nose. The look of his flawless lips curved into a slight smile.

A few times when I looked over he was looking at me with amusement. Of course, that made me scowl at him. Other than amusement he had frustration in his eyes. I could not understand why he should be frustrated with me.

Finally I turned to him and hissed "what?" He looked at me slightly surprised and a little more frustrated. "What what?" he asked casually. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked with amusement more pronounced in his topaz eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I said annoyed. Surprise flashed in his eyes for a second along with curiosity but then it was gone again replaced by amusement. "How am I looking at you?" he asked obviously still amused. "A lot of different ways actually" I said hotly. Ugh. This guy was extremely confusing. Usually I am not confused. I watched him. His eyes flickered for a second but oddly enough, I didn't catch what emotion they portrayed. The amusement came back full force. "Well that doesn't help me to explain now does it?" he said slightly mocking. "Well then one was frustration" I said trying to calm down "Why would you possibly be frustrated with me?"

He tensed up a little and I wondered why that was. "Next" he said through clenched teeth. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well" I said frowning "earlier you looked at me with curiosity." "Yeah" he said smirking again "I want to know what you think of me." His body was still slightly tense. I scowled at him. That was not what I was talking about but he was really starting to annoy me. "What no more questions?" he asked mockingly. My scowl deepened and I turned to face the front of the room. "Am I annoying you?" he asked again sounding quite obviously amused. "What do you think?" I hissed still scowling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk at me and then turn his head to face the front of the room. Then he frowned. Why was he frowning? Wow that was aggravating.

After class was over I quickly rushed to my room to wait for it to be time to go to the vampire lounge.

**A/N Sorry that took so long. I had a slight case of writer's block. Which is really weird because I never get writer's block. Anyway I will try to get the next chapter up some time soon but I had an idea attack the other day. I got 30 ideas for fanfiction stories. I mean literally 30. I might be a new one on soon actually. Anyway, I really want to know what you think of my story so far so if you could please review. Be completely honest. Tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. I just really want to know your opinions. Thanks. **


	5. The Mysterious Piano Player

BPOV

I didn't even make it to my room because Angela grabbed me to ask what outfit she should wear for a date with Ben Cheney. We went into her room and she showed me the choices she had it narrowed down to. First were just a denim skirt and a sparkly purple tank top. The second was some jeans with gems all over them and pink V Neck short sleeve shirt. I told her to go with the skirt and tank top but she should wear a coat or something. I was trying to think of the way that Alice would dress me to make me look good. Angela looked really good in the outfit and put on a dungaree coat with purple gemstones on the back. I wished her good luck and went next door to my room.

I realized that had gotten rid of a lot of my time and was thankful to Angela. I decided to just go walking around the school. I walked down a few halls and ended up walking into another vampire. She had strawberry blonde hair and like most vampires looked like a goddess. "Watch where you're going" she snapped at me. She turned to me. "Sorry" I said hastily before trying to walk away. "Wait" she said "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Please forgive me. My name is Tanya." She stuck her hand out towards me. I grabbed it confused. "My name is Bella" I said. "Oh it's so nice to meet you Bella" she gushed. This girl was really weird. "It was nice to meet you too" I said trying to think of an escape plan "Umm…I have to go. I am supposed to meet my friend at the vampire lounge." "We can go together" she said excitedly dragging me along. What was with people and dragging me places?

She dragged me all the way into the lounge. I saw a lot of the guys turn to look in our direction. I looked at Tanya and saw why. She was wearing a very low cut black dress that only came down to her thigh. She also had on black pumps. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head. She didn't even seem to notice any of the guys looking at her. Why was she dressed like that then? Was she a lesbian or something? It was possible.

She dragged me over to the bar and we sat down. We both had a glass of blood. "Hey do you want to go dance?" she asked. She was really giving off the impression of being a lesbian. Not that there was anything wrong with that but she was sort of creeping me out. "Sure" I said tentatively. "Great" she said pulling me to the dance floor. We started dancing and loads of guys started surrounding us. They were all watching us and it was making me uncomfortable. "Bella?" came a loud booming voice. The next thing I knew I was squeezed into a huge bone crushing hug. Well bone crushing if I were human. "Hi Emmett" I said relieved to see him. Tanya was looking at us curiously. Emmett put me down and turned to her. He pointed to the bar and she nodded.

We all walked out into the bar room and stood in a loose circle. Wow I was in the bar room a lot. I should find a better room to hang out in. "I'm Tanya" said Tanya smiling huge and thrusting her hand out at Emmett. He took her small hand in his own. "I'm Emmett" he said smiling only slightly. "So your friends with Bella?" she asked. "Yeah" said Emmett seeming uncomfortable. It almost seemed like these two already knew each other. What was that all about?

I looked at the entrance of the lounge tuning out the conversation in front of me and saw someone familiar coming through the door. James. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. He seemed nice enough but he gave me the creeps. Maybe he and Tanya would get along. "Uhh guys" I said interrupting there conversation they both turned to me curiously "I need to go do a thing." They both arched their eyebrows at me. I looked over at James and saw that he noticed me. Crap. They followed my gaze. "Oh okay" said Emmett giving me a push toward the opposite door "you better get going." I ran out of the room before waiting for Tanya to say anything.

I found a hallway full of doors. I walked over to the first door I saw and opened it. Inside there was a couch and nobody was there so I went in and quickly shut the door. I went over to the door connecting to another room and put my ear up to it. I heard some girls talking. One of them said "Can you believe there is going to be a dance on Friday?" "No" said another "Usually they don't hold dances at this school. I mean we have dances in the vampire lounge all the time but now we can show off our moves to the humans. I love making them jealous." "Yeah" said the other. Their voices faded out as they walked out the door.

I opened the door I had my ear pressed to and rushed into the room. The next few doors I came to had no one behind them either so I went quickly through those. After awhile I gave up running and decided to wander around again. I eventually came upon the sound of a piano drifting down the hall. I followed the sound to one of the rooms. The door was open a crack so I peeked in knowing that if I moved it the person in the room would hear me. What I saw surprised me. It was the bronze haired boy. I really needed to learn his name. He was playing the piano. It was beautiful. I sighed. He whipped around but I had already moves away from the door. I had my hands over my mouth and I started running down the hall. When I got to the other end he was standing right in front of me.

"Enjoy the show?" he said smirking. I glared at him. He had amusement in his eyes. I still also saw frustration but it looked like he was trying to hide it. When I didn't say anything he went on. "Or did you get lost" he asked mockingly raising one of his beautiful eyebrows. Beautiful? What the heck was I thinking? "Actually" I said still glaring at him "I was just wandering." "Why?" he asked becoming extremely curious. His eyes were intense and his eyebrows were knit together. Why was he so curious about that? I stopped glaring because of shock at the intensity of his curiosity. "I like exploring" I said in a daze. "Really?" he asked still unbelievably curious. "Y-y-y-es" I stuttered. The intensity of his eyes was overwhelming. He gauged my reaction and smirked again. "Stuttering are we?" he asked arching his eyebrow again.

I snapped out of it and scowled at him. I turned on my heel and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and it felt like an electric current was passed through us. I pulled my arm away surprised and turned to him. He seemed surprised too. He got over it quicker than me. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Back to my friends" I said rolling my eyes. Why did he care? "I thought your friends were out for the night?" he said looking at me casually. I felt my eyebrows knit together. He rolled his eyes. "You were talking about it at lunch" he said getting exasperated. Oh that. I scowled at him again. "I have more than just those friends" I said then I realized something "wait I never mentioned that they were going to be gone tonight at lunch. How did you know?" I looked at him suspiciously and he tensed. It was only a little but I could see that he did. What did that mean?

He turned and started walking away but now I was curious. I kept pace with him. I smirked at him for once. "What you aren't going to answer my question?" I asked trying to sound sweet. He looked at me confused for a moment. When he saw me smirking he rolled his eyes. "You don't always answer mine" he said hotly. I frowned. He was right but I was really curious. Maybe I should be nice to him. "Please can you tell me?" I asked curiosity coloring my tone. He looked up and opened his mouth. When he looked at my face he stopped. I stopped too and turned to him confusion plain on both our faces.

"Are you being nice to me?" he asked incredulous. "Yes" I answered confused by his reaction. He just stood their staring at me. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked still incredulous. I opened my mouth to reply but immediately shut it. I didn't really know why I was being nice to him. He watched me 

thinking and the look of frustration became more pronounced on his face. I wanted to know his secret. That's why I was being nice to him right? "I don't know" I finally said. He looked extremely confused and frustrated now. It was really starting to bug me. My eyebrows knit together at his expression. "Why are you so frustrated?" I asked confused.

His eyes went completely blank and showed no emotion what so ever. This startled me. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said rolling his eyes. This boy was so strange. He was such a mystery. I was getting more and more curious. "Yes you do" I said frowning. He watched the expression on my face and his eyes flickered for just a second. Was that regret in his eyes? I was getting really confused. "No I don't" he said in a detached voice.

I looked at him for a second and then turned and started to walk away. I didn't know where I was going. I just let my legs carry me forward. I glanced over my shoulder just for a second and saw that the boy had a pained look on his face. It looked like he was debating something. I don't know why but I got the strangest urge to comfort him. I did not like that pained look on his face and wanted to make it go away. I stopped walking and just stood there.

I turned around and he was gone. This made me oddly sad. I started walking again back towards the entrance of the lounge. I had no idea what was going on and I needed time to think. I would have to go to my room and just sit and think until it was time for class.

**A/N Sorry to leave it there but that's where it needs to end. I was inspired to update by the people that did review and then the people that favorited and alerted me. Thank you so much everyone. I actually got into my own story now so I should be updating much more often. I will update whenever I finish a chapter. Thanks for reading and please review if you feel like it. **


	6. A Date For The Dance

BPOV

I sat on my bed thinking. I was so confused. I mean I guess I was being nice to this boy now. I didn't know why. Just like I didn't why I kept having fantasies about him. I wasn't the type of girl who did that sort of thing. I really want to know his secret too. Why did I even care about that either? I also didn't even know this kids name either. What was I doing? How was I going to act in Biology tomorrow?

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Or rather today? Shouldn't Alice be back by now? Curfew was at 11PM. Maybe I should talk to her about this mystery kid. I had so many questions. Ugh. What was I going to do about this boy?

There was a knock on my door. "It's open" I said. Alice burst and jumped on my bed next to me. "Where have you been?" she asked "I have been looking everywhere for you since I got back. What are you doing back in your room so early? Are you going to get ready for classes? Can I help?" "Jeez Alice" I said "Calm down. I have been in my room for a little while thinking. And I don't see the point of getting ready for classes so early." "You still haven't learned" said Alice disappointed. She got happier at once. "Oh well" she said smiling "that means I get to help you some more." I held in a groan. She looked at my outfit. "You did not where that to the vampire lounge did you?" she said with a look of disgust on her face. "Maybe" I said meekly. "Bella!" said Alice "You are not going to the vampire lounge by yourself again!"

She danced over to my closet and started flitting around grabbing things. She came back with a pair of decorative jeans that had rhinestones in various patterns all over them and a white tank top that had criss crossing ties in the back. She also found a pair of white wedge sandals. I was forced to put them on and then she straightened my hair.

Alice sat on the bed next to me again. "Okay" she said "So what did I miss while I was gone?" "Not much" I said trying to make it a point that I didn't really want to talk about it. Of course Alice wasn't having that. "Stuff did happen" she said frowning "Now tell me." I sighed. She was going to force me to tell her one way or another. I just wouldn't tell her about the mystery boy and would hope she was to distracted to see him in her visions. "Fine" I said sighing. I told her everything that had happened except for the mystery guy. "Wow" she said "You were busy while I was gone."

It was almost time for classes to start so she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. When we were almost to my first class she stopped and turned to me. "Are you going to the dance on Friday then?" she asked. "I don't know" I said "I wasn't planning on it." "Your going" she said "And Rose and I will find you a dress for it somewhere." "Do I have to go shopping?" I asked wincing. Alice watched me wince and frowned. "Not if you don't want to but that means I get free reign of what your dress looks like" she said smiling at that fact. I held in a groan.

I walked into my classroom and took my seat. I tried to sit no where near Mike. I managed but he stared at me all class. When the class was over I hurried out of the room probably a little more quickly than humans normally move but oh well. My next few classes were pretty uneventful except for the fact that a lot of guys were staring at me and this caused a lot of girls to glare at me.

Finally it was time for lunch and I rushed to find Alice and Rose. Today Jasper and Emmett were with us too. I found Alice and she rushed over to me as soon as she saw me. "Guess what?" she said excitedly. "What?" I asked. "You have to guess" said Alice. "I don't guess" I said. "Fine" she said pouting "You get 

to meet my other brother Edward today." "Really?" I said excitedly. "Yeah" said Alice smiling again. Alice hooked her arm through mine and Rose came over and hooked her arm through Alice's. They dragged me into the cafeteria and we sat down at a table that the guys had gotten. "Edward should be here soon" said Emmett. "Great" said Alice smiling brightly.

We talked a little bit while we waited for Edward to get there. I looked around the room hoping to get a glimpse of the mystery boy. "Edward!" Alice nearly screeched jumping up and throwing herself at her brother. I looked up and saw very messy bronze colored hair. I clamped my teeth together to keep my mouth from dropping. The mystery guy was Edward! Alice's brother! I was not expecting that. "Hi Alice" he said in his velvety voice. Alice turned towards me smiling. "Bella this is my brother Edward" she said "Edward this is my new friend Bella."

He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile. "Nice to meet you Bella" he said sticking out his hand. I had stopped breathing for a second. Since I am a vampire I don't need to breath but it is extremely uncomfortable. I took his hand and felt that electric current again. This time I was expecting it so I didn't rip my hand away. "Nice to meet you too" I said still a little dazed.

He released my hand and sat down. "So" said Alice "Are you going to the dance Edward?" He looked at her for a second and rolled his eyes. "Maybe" he said. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. She looked at me. "Bella is going to the dance" she said pointedly. What was she trying to do hook us up? I looked at Alice and Edward. Alice was smiling brightly and Edward was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. I knew my expression matched his. "Is that so?" said Edward looking at me. "Only because Alice is forcing me" I said in a defeated tone. Edward glanced at me confused. "So you don't want to go?" he asked. "Not really" I said. He looked frustrated again. "So" said Alice "Jasper and I are going together and Rose and Emmett are going together. I was thinking that you two could go together." Would I really have any other choice? Edward just looked at Alice like she was crazy.

"Bella!" came a familiar and unwanted voice behind me. I groaned. It was Mike. Edward looked at Mike and frowned. Why? "Hey Bella" said Mike coming up next to me. "Hey Mike" I said smiling as best I could. "I was wondering Mike started nervously "If you would go to the dance with me on Friday." "Mike" I said trying to break it to him gently "I don't know if I'm going to the dance." "Well you could say yes and then you would be going" said Mike desperately. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling. Well I obviously wasn't going with him. "Alright Mike" I said "I'll go to the dance with you." "Really?" asked Mike surprised. "Yeah" I said. "Yes!" said Mike happily "I will come to your room at 7PM." "Okay" I said. Mike ran off happily.

I turned reluctantly to look at the expressions of the people at my table. On everyone's face was shock. That didn't surprise me. "What?" asked Alice. It looked like she was still trying to figure out what just happened. Everyone was staring at me. "Okay" I said uncomfortably "This is uncomfortable." Edward was staring at me with an array of emotions shown in his eyes. It looked like confusion, shock, amusement, frustration, anger, jealousy and sadness. I was obviously seeing things. His eyes were confusing to look at so I looked back at Alice.

"What was that?" she hissed "I thought you said you didn't want to go out with him." "I guess I changed my mind" I said looking away. I still didn't want to go out with him. I have no idea what possessed me to say yes but I couldn't take it back. That would be rude. I was getting more and more uncomfortable sitting at this table. I decided that it was time to leave. "I'm going to go for a walk" I said not really sure where I was going. I got up and walked away before anyone could say anything.

I walked around aimlessly trying not to think until it was time for class. I headed to Biology and took my seat. I knew it when the chair next to mine was filled. Edward was sitting there. I didn't look up in case he still had all those emotions in his eyes.

Mr. Banner walked into the room pulling in a TV. "We are going to watch a short movie on the human body and then you are going to fill out a worksheet with your partner on the movie" he said. He turned off the lights and as soon as he did I was hyper aware of Edward being in the seat next to me. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me. **(A/N Quoted from Twilight page 219). **I suddenly wanted to reach over and touch him. That was a really strange feeling. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was also tense. Did that mean that he felt it too?

Eventually the movie was over and the lights turned on. Mr. Banner went around and passed out the worksheets that they were to work on with their partners. This was certainly going to be an interesting conversation. "We can take turns writing the answers" he said without looking at her "Unless you have a problem with that." His voice sounded controlled and hard. I was momentarily shocked. He glanced up at me to gauge my expression. "Sure" I whispered. He looked up at me and looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. He looked frustrated yet again. Maybe I confused him.

We switched the paper back and forth writing down the answers. Edward remained quiet so I just thought about my date with Mike. This was not going to be fun. I really wished that I hadn't said yes. Why did I? Well if I was being honest with myself it was because I wanted to go with Edward but it didn't look like he was actually going to ask me. I didn't even think he liked me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him shocked. Why did he want to know? His eyes were intense as he was staring at me. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. "No reason" he said looking away and shrugging. He looked back at me with the same intense look in his eyes. "Tell me" he said. I don't know what made me do it but I blurted out the truth. "I was thinking about how I shouldn't have said yes to Mike" I said. He looked really confused. "Then why did you?" he asked. "I don't know" I said looking away.

The bell rang and I jumped. I hadn't realized class was almost over. I started packing up my stuff to leave. "You confuse me Bella" said Edward standing up and heading over to the door. I confused him? Why? He walked out of the room and I sat there for another minute dazed. I got up and walked out of the classroom heading for my room. I had gym but I was just going to skip it. Mike was in that class. Ugh.

I opened the door to my room and was surprised to see Alice there. What was she doing in my room?


	7. The Garden

BPOV

Alice whirled around to face me. "Why did you say yes to Mike Newton?" she began "I was trying to make it so you could go with Edward. You both like each other I can tell. I was trying to get you both to realize that. Then you go and say yes to Mike. I thought you didn't like Mike? I thought you didn't want to ever actually go out with him? Besides if you didn't go with Edward I thought you would go with James. What were you thinking?"

"You done?" I asked. "Yeah" said Alice. "Okay" I began sighing "I don't know why I said yes to Mike and I realize that you were trying to get me and Edward together. However, I do not think he is interested and besides we just met each other. Your right, I don't like Mike and I don't want to go out with him. I wasn't really thinking when I said yes to Mike. I didn't even think about James. Besides I don't really trust James. He kind of scares me."

"Well" said Alice sighing "You can fix it I'm sure. Let's get you ready for the vampire lounge. Edward is going to actually hang out with us tonight." "Really?" I asked a little too excitedly. Alice smiled at me. I changed the subject. "So what are you making me wear tonight?" I asked. "Let's see" said Alice seemingly pleased. She went over to my closet and started rummaging around. She came out with a red spaghetti strap shirt and black skirt. Then she handed me a pair of red strappy shoes. I put them on and she surprisingly left my hair alone. "Your hair looks good straight so we'll leave it" she said appraising me.

Now Alice was bouncing up and down. "Let's go" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door. When we were in the hall Alice stopped. "Watch out" she whispered. I was about to ask what when she Jess rounded the corner. She looked mad. She walked right over to me. "Bella" she huffed "Why did you say yes to Mike? I know that you don't like him the same way that he likes you. I like him though. I wanted him to ask me to the dance. Now he has gone and asked you. And you said yes! Is it because you don't like me? Explain Bella."

I looked at her surprised. Why was everyone out to get me over the fact that I said yes. I knew it was a mistake but I was going to fix it. "I'm sorry Jess" I said still a little shocked at her outburst "I wasn't thinking when I said yes. It's not because I don't like you but I am going to fix it tomorrow. Or try to at least." Jess appraised me probably trying to see if I was being truthful. Apparently she decided that I was. "Okay" she said smiling. She walked off down the hall. Jeez people were odd. "That went well" chirped Alice dragging me down the hall again.

When we got to the bar everyone was already there. "Bella!" said Emmett jumping up and engulfing me in a monstrous hug. "Hi Emmett" I said giggling. He put me down and Rose gave me a hug. "Hi Bella" she said. "Bella" said Jasper clasping my hand. "Hello Bella" came a velvety voice behind me. I turned around to see him smiling a breathtaking crooked smile. "Hi" I whispered. I knew they all heard me. "Oh!" said Alice jumping up and down. We all turned to look at her. "What is it Alice?" asked Jasper. "Let's all go dance now that Bella has Edward to dance with" she said smiling brightly. I glanced at Edward and he raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Alice" I whined "I don't want to dance." "Yes you do" she said and started walking towards the dance floor with Jasper, Emmett and Rose following her.

"What's the matter?" asked a teasing musical voice next to my ear "Don't you want to dance with me?" I turned my head and saw his face was close to mine. I shivered and he smirked at me. "What are you afraid of?" he breathed. "Nothing" I whispered back. He silently laughed an enchantingly beautiful 

noise. His breath reached my face. It was a wonderful smell. It was sweet and delicious, almost mouth watering. "Well let's go" he said straightening up and offering me his hand. He was still smirking and there was a lot of amusement in his eyes. "Fine" I said putting my hand in his. I felt the electric current go through us again.

He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. It was a pretty fast song but he moved beautifully. It felt right dancing with him for some reason. After a few more songs he stopped. "Would you like to get a drink?" he asked. "Sure" I said. He led me out to the bar and asked for two cups of blood. We started drinking them when the others came out. Edward went off with the guys to talk and Rose and Alice stayed with me. "Did you guys have fun?" Alice asked. She sounded too innocent. "I did" I said cautiously. Alice just smiled at me along with Rose. "Well" said Alice getting up "We'll let you two get back to having fun." She motioned for the guys to come.

When they were gone I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see James looking at me. "Where did you go off to yesterday?" he asked "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the dance. Do you?" "I'm sorry" I said trying to sound sincere "My friends wanted me to go get them something. And again I'm sorry, but I already have a date for the dance." He frowned. "No matter" he said smiling his creepy smile "We can dance right now." He took a step back and offered me his hand. I looked over at Edward. He was busy talking to Tanya. From the look of her poster it looked like she was flirting with him. I mentally sighed. I placed my hand in James' hand smiling.

He smiled and my stomach rolled. There was something definitely wrong with his smile. He led me to the dance floor. Right now a slow song was playing. James put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. I felt really gross. I was not enjoying this. James was watching me almost the whole time that we were dancing so I couldn't look around for someone to save me. There was another slow song that started. I was trying really hard not to groan.

"Excuse me" came a familiar musical voice "May I cut in?" James glared at Edward but let him cut in. I smiled at Edward. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. James glared at Edward once more before walking out of the room. Edward looked down at me. I was expecting him to smirk or tease me. He looked slightly upset, almost disturbed. "Thank you" I whispered truly thankful. He looked at my expression and raised an eyebrow. He looked happier than before though. "Another person you don't like?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "He is so creepy" I said feeling my eyes widen. He chuckled and it was such a beautiful sound that I smiled.

The song ended and he started leading my back out the door. "Would you go for a walk with me?" Edward asked. I was surprised to find no hint of mocking or anything. "Sure" I said smiling. He looked over at me and smiled too. I felt my unbeating heart flutter at the sight and I smiled wider. He wasn't very close to my side. He was an arm's length away and I wanted to close the distance. I didn't think he would want me to though.

"Have you been into the garden?" Edward asked. "No" I said "but I've really wanted to." He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile again. "Well come on" he said. I smiled excited. He came closer to me. He was a few inches away now seeming to make sure that we didn't really touch. We came to a stone arch doorway that led into a beautiful garden. Edward stayed pretty close to me because the stone pathway that went through the garden. The garden was so beautiful. There were different types of flowers everywhere of all different colors. I spun around taking it all in. I looked at Edward and he was watching me with a big smile on his face. "It's so beautiful" I breathed.

We kept walking around for awhile and I knew Edward was watching me while I looked at and smelled all the flowers. I found some of my favorite flowers, freesias. "Freesias" I said excitedly "They're my favorite." Edward stepped over to where I was. He had been staying back allowing me room to run around and spin to see everything. He leaned down and picked up a blue freesia. He handed it to me and smiled his crooked smile. I smiled back.

"Edward!" squealed a familiar voice. Edward's face fell. "Tanya" he muttered. I frowned too but was glad that he had acted like that. "I am so glad that I found you" said Tanya coming up and giving Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bella!" said Tanya turning and hugging me "I didn't know you knew Edward." She turned back to Edward. "I forgot to ask you something earlier" she said smiling at Edward "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." "Sorry Tanya" said Edward "I already told someone I would go with them." "Who?" asked Tanya her face falling. Edward faltered for a second. "Me" I said coming over and putting my arms around his waist. He looked down at me surprised for a second but then played along. He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah" said Edward smiling at Tanya "I'm going with Bella." "Oh" said Tanya frowning "I'm glad for you guys but if you get bored with her Edward let me know." She tried smiling at him seductively.

I felt my eyebrows rise as she walked away still trying to be seductive. Edward looked down at my expression and laughed pulling his arm away from my waist. I pulled my arms away from him reluctantly. I scowled at him playfully. This just made him laugh more. I smiled not being able to stop myself. After Edward got control of himself again he looked at me. "Thanks" he said smiling the crooked smile of his that I already loved. "Now we're even" I teased. "Yeah" he said smiling. It didn't quite touch his eyes and he looked kind of sad.

"Let's go back" he said. "Why?" I asked not wanting to go anywhere that he wasn't. He smiled at my reluctance. "Because it's almost time for class" he said. "Oh" I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice. He chuckled quietly. Tanya was hanging out with another blond when we were walking be. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist again and I smiled to myself. "Sorry" Edward murmured. "For what?" I asked surprised. "This" he said tightening his arm around my waist for a second. I held back a shiver of pleasure. "Don't be" I whispered. He looked at me curiously.

"Their following us" Edward muttered. "Why?" I asked. "Tanya is jealous of you" he said smiling. "Me?" I asked shocked. "Yes you" he said arching a perfect eyebrow in my direction. "I don't see why" I said as we walked into the bar room where Alice was obviously waiting for me. "Alice" I groaned. Edward chuckled again. I could get used to that soft enchanting sound.

Alice saw us and appraised the fact that Edward's arm was around my waist. She smiled a huge smile. I glanced at Edward and he rolled his eyes at Alice. She just kept smiling. "So Bella" she said when we got closer "Are you ready to get dressed?" "Sure" I said sighing knowing that it would happen no matter what I did. Edward took his arm away from my waist. It seemed like he was reluctant but I was probably just imaging things. I looked behind us and saw Tanya and the other girl glaring at me. I bit my lip. Edward followed my gaze. He turned back to me. "See you later today Bella" he said pleasantly. "See you" I said as Alice grabbed my hand and started dragging me to my room. Another pleasant morning with Alice.


	8. The Perfect Dress

BPOV

When we got to my room Alice immediately started going through my stuff. She pulled out a red button up short sleeve shirt and a black tank top. Then she grabbed a black skirt and black flats with red polka dots. She threw them at me. I put them on holding back a sigh. She started in on my hair. She curled it and left it down saying it looked good like that too. She pushed me out the door and to the door of my first class. Mike looked me up and down but I tried to stay away from him until lunch. I was going to hint at it with other people around. "You look really good today" said Mike smiling at me. "Thanks" I said smiling back at him the best I could. He walked me to my next class. He was at the door of each of my classes today. He seemed really happy and I was starting to feel guilty. I was still going to do it because otherwise everyone would jump down my throat again and then there was the fact that I didn't even like Mike like that.

We walked to lunch and found Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jess, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, Connor, Austin, and the one I wanted to see, Edward. Jess and Alice both looked at me reminding me what I was supposed to do. I gave them a reassuring look. Edward looked at Alice curiously for a second and then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back without even meaning too. Alice looked between us and smiled. Edward and I both rolled our eyes at her. Mike and I sat down.

"Um Mike" I said turning to him feeling really bad about what I was about to do. I'm pretty sure it showed on my face. I bit my lip. "What's wrong Bella?" Mike asked worriedly. "I remembered earlier that I promised someone else that I would go to the dance with them" I said "I am so sorry." Mike frowned but looked at my pained expression. "It's okay" he said trying to cheer me up "Just save a dance for me." I bit my lip again. "Um" I said "Okay." "Who did you promise anyway?" Mike asked curiously. Crap. I had hoped that he wouldn't ask that question. "Me" said my favorite voice in the world. I looked up at him surprised. He winked at me and I smiled. Mike looked at Edward and frowned. "Oh" he said.

Jess gave me a meaningful look. "I have an idea" I said to Mike brightly. "What?" he asked brightening up himself. "Why don't you and Jess go together to the dance?" I said excitedly. Mike saw my expression and frowned. However, he turned to Jess. "Do you want to go the dance with me?" he asked her. "Of course" she said beaming at him. He looked bask at me and I smiled widely at him. He still frowned a little.

Alice looked like she was trying to hold back giggles. Rose was turned away so I guess she was the same way. Edward was smirking but when he saw me look at him he flashed me my favorite crooked smile. Emmett was trying really, really hard not to laugh. Jasper looked really calm but his eyes showed that he also found it very amusing. I felt kind of bad but I felt a lot better knowing that I wasn't going to the dance with Mike.

"Bella" said Alice looking at me "Rose and I are going shopping for the dresses later and we wanted to know if you had any preferences or restrictions." I thought about it thinking about all the outfits that Alice forced me into daily. I thought about the things she might try to get away with if I wasn't with her, even with restrictions and preferences. She was Alice for crying out loud. "You know what Alice" I said "I think I have decided to come with you." "Really?" asked Alice excitedly "That's great and then Saturday we still have that whole day for shopping. This is going to be so much fun." I groaned inwardly. I was trying to forget about that. Being a vampire that was impossible but I had gotten it to go to the back of my mind.

Alice jumped along with Rose and Jasper. "Time for class" said Alice getting up and walking away with most of our table following. The whole cafeteria started filing out. Edward stood up and walked over to me. "Would you walk to class with me?" he asked looking at me. It looked like he was thinking really hard about something. "Sure" I said jumping up and standing next to him. He was quiet as we walked too class. It was a comfortable silence though and I enjoyed it. I kept looking over at him. He would glance at me too with the same thoughtful look in his eyes. What was he thinking about?

We walked into the classroom and took our seats. Mr. Banner walked in and passed out some worksheets telling us that we could work with our partners if we wanted to. Edward and I finished in no time. "So" Edward said looking at me. He looked like he had come to a decision about something. I arched an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue.

"I was wondering" he began in a uncaring tone "since we have already told quite a few people that we are going to the dance together, if you would like to go with me?" I looked at him shocked. Did he really just ask that? When I didn't say anything he looked over at me worried. I had already composed myself and had an uncaring almost bored expression. "I'll have to think about it" I said "It makes perfect sense for us to do that." Now he was surprised.

I looked at him curiously. "Why are you surprised?" I asked. "I was expecting you to either just answer yes or no" he said shrugging "You never do what I expect though." "Really?" I asked mischievously. I could work that to my advantage. "Yes" he said appraising me. I looked at him with as innocent of an expression as I could muster. He looked at me suspiciously. I smiled angelically. "You know" he said still suspicious "We're not even anymore. Now you owe me one." I lost the smile. Damn. I forgot about that. "Oh well" I said shrugging.

Mr. Banner walked over to our table to see why we weren't working. When he saw the completed worksheets he collected them and gave us our homework assignment, seeing as everyone else was still working on the worksheet.

Edward and I worked quietly for a few minutes. I finished and glanced over at him to see that he was done too. He looked thoughtful again so I left him to his thoughts. I started thinking too. I was thinking about what it would be like to go to the dance with Edward. It was what I had wanted. I smiled to myself. If I did go to the dance with him I would need to look amazing. I needed to find the perfect dress later. I was actually glad that Alice likes to play Bella Barbie.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over and he had an intense burning look in his eyes. I was mesmerized for a second. "Shopping" I said honestly "And the dance." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I thought you didn't like shopping and didn't want to go to the dance?" he asked. "I don't" I said rolling my eyes. "Then why were you smiling?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer but then realized what the answer was. I had been thinking about what it would be like to go with him. "I don't know" I said playing dumb. He didn't look convinced.

The bell rang and I got up to leave. I needed to go find Alice. I felt a satin smooth hand wrap around my wrist and an electric current run through me. I looked up at Edward slightly dazed. His skin was really soft. I was surprised to find his face pretty close to mine. I could smell his mouthwatering breath again. I really wanted to close the space but decided not to. I felt my eyes widen and he smiled his heart melting crooked smile. "Do you have an actual answer to whether you are going to the dance with me or not. 

"Yes" I said breathlessly. Edward seemed to be amused by this. "Yes you have an answer or yes you will go with me?" he asked in a slightly teasing tone. "Both" I whispered afraid to say much more. He smiled even bigger and let go of my wrist. All I could do was start at him for a few seconds before regaining my composure. He chuckled the quiet musical sound that I already loved.

I quickly turned and walked out of the room. "Goodbye Bella" he said. He said it in a normal tone and even though I was already out in the hall I heard him. I ran to my room and put my stuff on my bed. I went to open the door to go look for Alice and she was standing right in front of me. "Bella!" she exclaimed engulfing me in a hug. I hugged her back surprised to see her but not as surprised by her reaction. "Time for shopping" she said pulling away and grabbing my wrist.

She danced down the hall dragging me behind her. We got outside and she pulled me over to a yellow Porsche. I raised my eyebrows at it. It was most definitely flashy. Right next to it was a red BMW convertible. My old truck would look like a pile of junk next to these cars. I had some pretty flashy cars but this was bright yellow. Alice turned and looked at me. "This is my baby" she said giggling at my expression. She pointed to the red convertible. "That is Rose's baby but we are using mine today" Alice said. Rose walked up behind us. "Yeah" she said "but we are using mine on Saturday." Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose. Rose and I just laughed at her.

We all got into the yellow Porsche and headed for the store. "So" said Alice "Do you know who you are really going to the dance with." She sounded like she already knew and she probably did. I mean she was psychic. "Edward" I said in a bored tone trying not to sound like I cared. I was sitting in the back and they were both in the front. Rose turned in her seat to look at me and Alice just looked into her mirror at me. Rose had her eyebrows raised and Alice looked at me smugly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "What?" I asked innocently. "What do you mean what?" asked Rose incredulous. "Bella" said Alice rolling her eyes "We know you like Edward." "And" said Rose "We also know that he likes you." This sent a thrill through me. Edward could like me though could he?

"We're here" Alice sang as she pulled up in front of a really expensive looking store. Before I could even get a look at the name of the store they each grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me into the store. "I can walk you know" I whined. They just laughed. "We don't want you leaving Bella" said Alice smiling brightly at me. "I won't" I said "I promise." Rose looked at Alice questioningly. Alice nodded happily and they let go of me. "Okay" said Alice heading off and flitting around the store. Rose followed after looking at all the dresses. I walked idly around the store looking at the dresses. None of them seemed to be what I wanted.

An hour later, Alice came up behind me with a pile of dresses in her hands. "I bought these for you" said Alice sweetly. "Why?" I asked disturbed. Why would she spend that much money on me for no apparent reason? "Because" said Alice exasperated "Your wardrobe needs help and you haven't even tried on any dresses yet." I rolled my eyes and started walking away. Alice followed after me. "Oh come on Bella" she said "That's what Rose and I are for." I turned to her about to disagree and almost walked into a display. I looked up and gasped. The dress was beautiful. It was spaghetti strap midnight blue dress with white lace hanging out the bottom. There was a white ribbon wrapped around the waist. It was beautiful.

"It's perfect" I whispered. Alice was looking at something else when she heard me whisper. She looked up and saw the dress. "Your right" she said excitedly. She found one my size and dragged me to the shoe department. She started looking at all the shoes. She picked up a few and said they wouldn't go with this dress but they would go with others. Finally she came to a pair of midnight blue pumps. She threw them 

at me. "These match perfect" she said. Then took me and dragged me to the jewelry department. We found a barrette that had midnight blue and white freesias. Then we found a pendant that had a midnight blue freesia on it. Alice also found me a tiffany bracelet.

Rose came over to us. "I'm done for today" she said happily. "Me too" said Alice excitedly. "Does that mean we can go home?" I asked excitedly. Alice and Rose frowned at me. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing" said Rose frowning even more along with Alice. They started walking towards the door so I shrugged and followed them.

We got outside and went over to the yellow Porsche. Alice opened the trunk and put my bags in it. I looked into the trunk and saw that it was stuffed full with bags. "How much stuff did you guys buy?" I asked aghast. "What?" asked Alice "We were here we might as well buy as much as we can." "We like shopping" said Rose shrugging. I shook my head still aghast and got in the car.

Alice got in and started the car. "Now we all have dresses to the dance" Alice said happily. "That was the whole point behind this trip" said Rose rolling her eyes. Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose and I laughed. Alice could be so childish sometimes. It was so funny though. Alice turned on the radio and started blasting it. Well to vampires it would be blasting it. Alice eventually started singing along and so did Rose. Their voices were amazing. Their musical high soprano and bell like voices. It was so lovely.

Alice pulled into the school parking lot and shut off her car. "Let's go" Alice cheered. She hopped out of the car and danced to her trunk. She grabbed most of the bags and headed off inside. How she could carry that many bags at once even if she is a vampire is beyond me. Rose grabbed armfuls of bags and headed off inside too. I grabbed the remaining bags that had my stuff in them. I knew Alice must have the other bags of stuff she got for me. Silly pixie.

I got inside and headed in the direction of my room. I slowed when I heard some female voices. They were heading away from me so I followed slowly behind them. I recognized the voices as Lauren and Jessica. "I don't understand why Edward chose _Bella" _sneered Lauren "She's not even pretty." "Bella's not that bad" said Jessica. It sounded like she shrugged. "What are you talking about?" asked Lauren disgusted "She tried to steal Mike from you." "She gave him back" said Jess. "Yeah" sneered Lauren "After you confronted her about it." "Whatever" said Jess "I'm not saying she is my favorite person ever but she seems to have a lot of money. And her friends do as well." Lauren seemed to pause. "Good point" she said "But I still don't like her."

They both went off down the hall and I turned to go to my room. Alice came up behind me. "Jess and Lauren don't like you very much do they?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and opened my door putting all my stuff on my bed. I noticed Alice had already put my other bags away for me. "Why do you hang out with them?" Alice asked. "I don't" I said "They hang around me." "Why would they do that?" asked Alice. "Mike and other guys" I said matter-of-factly "And money." Alice laughed.

Alice walked over to my closet. She started idly looking through the clothes. I watched her curiously. She pulled out a pink polo shirt and blue tank top. She also threw a pair of designer jeans at me. Then she found a pair of pink converses with blue stripes to go with it. I put on the outfit and followed Alice out of the room. "Meet me in the cafeteria" she said before skipping away. That girl was so hyper.

I headed off towards the cafeteria slowly. I turned the corner and ran into Eric. "Oh sorry" he said "Bella? I needed to ask you something."

**A/N I am sorry that this is a cliff hanger. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I have good excuses though. First, I had my laptop and not my charger and my laptop died. Then when I did get my charger the power went out for almost two hours. Then when the power finally came back on my mom said that I shouldn't be on my laptop. She was in a bad mood I guess. Anyway, there may be times when that happens but I will get the chapters up as soon as possible. Sorry for the long A/N too. Thanks everybody for reviewing. I really appreciate it and please keep reviewing. It makes me feel good. I know people say that all the time but it is because it is true. Thanks everybody.**


	9. Stupid Tanya

BPOV

"What do you need to ask me Eric?" I asked politely. "Well" he said nervously "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." "Oh" I said uncomfortably "I already have a date for the dance." "Oh" he said "I get it." He started to walk away. "I really do" I said catching up with him "I'm going with Edward." "Oh" he said surprised "I thought you were just making that up." "No" I said "It's true." "Oh good" he said.

We walked into the cafeteria and over to our normal table. Well I didn't usually come to breakfast but our normal lunch table. Edward was there listening to Lauren. She was trying to unsuccessfully flirt with him. I smirked. Edward looked up when I came over and he smiled his heart melting crooked smile. I smiled back. Lauren turned and when she saw me she gave me a death glare. "Hello Bella" said Edward smiling. I went over and sat next to him. Lauren was across from him and she was still giving me a death glare. "Hello Edward" I said smiling back. Lauren huffed and got up and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't like me" I said giggling. "Your right" said Edward he was staring after her concentrating hard on something. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. Edward looked over at me and smiled. "Nothing" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't telling me something. Tyler walked over and sat down next to me. A few minutes later Lauren came back and sat down. Lauren tried to get Edward's attention again. I was about to help him when Tyler turned to me.

"Hey Bella" he said "Can I ask you something?" I thought I saw Edward tense up beside me but figured I was just imaging things. "Sure" I said curiously "What?" "Umm" Tyler began "Would you go to the dance with me?" "Oh" I said. Edward turned and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him surprised. He looked annoyed. "I'm sorry Tyler" Edward said "But Bella has agreed to go with me." "Oh" said Tyler and he turned away. "You know Tyler" I said. He turned to me hopefully and Edward's arm tightened around my waist. "Lauren seems to be looking for a date to the dance" I continued "You could always go with her." "Oh" Tyler said the hope vanishing. He turned to Lauren. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked less enthusiastically. "Yeah whatever" said Lauren in a bored voice.

Alice sat down in front of me and looked at Edward's arm around my waist. Edward removed his arm and looked at the ceiling seemingly bored. "Bella" said Alice "Are you excited for the dance later?" I looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah" I said "I guess. Why?" "I was just wondering" Alice said brightly. She was so odd.

Emmett and Rose came and sat down. "Bella" said Emmett picking me up in a monstrous hug. "Hi Emmett" I said not able to hug him back. "Emmett" scolded Rose "Do not crush Bella." She smacked him in the back of the head. He put me down and I giggled. "Oh come on Rose" whined Emmett "She'll be fine." Rose rolled her eyes and sat down. "So Bella" she said ignoring Emmett "Are you looking forward to the dance?" "Yes" I said exasperated "Why does everybody keep asking me that?" "Who else asked?" asked Rose a little too innocently. "Never mind" I said getting up. "Where are you going?" asked Edward surprised. "To class or something" I said starting to walk away. Edward caught up with me.

"So" he said innocently "Are you looking forward to the dance?" I groaned. "Are you trying to irritate me?" I asked annoyed. He smiled. "Maybe" he said as he started walking ahead of me. "Hey" I said catching up. He turned to me and smiled angelically. I scowled at him. It was really hard though. How do you scowl at an angel? He must have seen though because he smiled wider and stopped. I stopped surprised. "Your class I believe" he said motioning to the doorway. I looked and found that he was right. 

It was my classroom. I looked at him surprised for a second and he chuckled. "Thanks" I said smiling. "Your welcome" he said smiling also. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the room.

Mike glanced at me and nodded but he didn't say anything to me. I guess he was mad. Oh well. The class went by at a pretty boring pace. The next few classes did also. Finally it was time for lunch.

I walked into the lunchroom and found my vampire friends and human friends were sitting at different tables. I guess my human friends were all mad at me. I sighed and went over to my vamp friends. Edward was not among them and this made me extremely sad for some reason. I sat down anyway. "Oh Bella" said Alice excitedly "Should I come over at 6:30PM to get you ready?" I mentally groaned but smiled at Alice. "Sure" I said. "Oh good" said Alice "Rose is going to help too. Then we need to figure out how we're going to do your hair. Oh! We should talk about this weekend too. Saturday we are going shopping but what about Sunday. We could always hang out or something then." "Okay" I said a little overwhelmed. She turned to Rose and they started suggesting possibilities about how they could do my hair. Then they started talking about how each other's hair should be done. "I'm going to go" I said getting up. "Okay" said Alice "See you at 6:30PM." "See ya" I said.

I walked out of the cafeteria shaking my head. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Edward up against the wall and Tanya kissing him. I couldn't believe it. I thought he didn't like Tanya. What was he doing? Tanya glanced over at me and winked. I turned around and headed in the opposite direction. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I kept walking and ended up coming to the garden. I sat down and just didn't move.

I sat unmoving for a few minutes and then decided I should go to class. I should face him. I mean we were just going on a date because that's what we told people to save ourselves. Who was I kidding? He didn't like me. But then why did he need saving from Tanya if he did like her? I was so confused. I got up and started heading to class. I wanted to ask him all these questions. I was too mad though. I was just going to ignore him as best I could.

I walked into the class and sat down. He was already there. I avoided looking at him. "Hi" he said and I could see that he was smiling in my peripheral vision. "Hi" I said tersely looking straight at the white board. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Why should he care if there was something wrong with me? "I'm fine" I said quickly. "It doesn't seem like it" Edward persisted. "Whatever" I said becoming annoyed. What did he want from me anyway? I saw his eyebrows knit together. He looked frustrated and concerned. I was getting really confused.

Mr. Banner walked in and started class then thankfully. "Please tell me what's wrong?" Edward asked to low for anyone else to here. "I told you nothing" I whispered curtly. He looked at me and I kept my eyes forward. "You're not looking at me" he whispered "And you sound like you're angry. Are you mad at me?" "Can you think of a reason for why I would be mad at you?" I asked annoyed. "Not really" whispered Edward "But it seems like you are." "Whatever" I whispered. He looked at me again. "You are mad at me" he said "What did I do?" "I never said I was mad at you" I retorted. "You didn't have to" he said. I looked towards the door so that he could not see the anger, sadness, and disappointment in my eyes. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but I didn't.

Mr. Banner asked Edward a question and Edward quickly supplied the right answer. "Come on Bella" he said "What's wrong?" He sounded pained and I looked at him surprised. His eyes did look pained too. I 

looked away so as not to give in. "Like I said before" I said "Nothing." "Fine" said Edward "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "Gee thanks" I said sarcastically. We didn't talk for the rest of class.

Finally the bell rang and I got up to leave class. Edward was right behind me. I got out in the hall and tried to leave. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I avoided his gaze. "What's wrong?" he murmured. "Why do you care?" I asked icily. He let go of my arm probably in surprise at the tone of my voice. "What do you mean?" he whispered. "Why do you care if something is wrong with me?" I asked slowly like he was dumb. "Because I like you Bella" he said. That sent a thrill through me but then I remembered why I was upset. "I'm sure" I said acidly. He looked at me confused. I sighed.

Tanya came around the corner and saw us. I gave her a death glare. She just smiled at me. Edward turned around to see who I was glaring at and when he saw her he frowned. "What do you want now Tanya?" he asked icily. "Oh come baby" Tanya said sweetly "That's not how you greet your girlfriend." I felt my eyebrows raise at the statement. Tanya wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. He looked back at me and I glared at him. "Like I said" I said acidly "I'm so sure." I turned on my heel and started walking away. "Bella!" I heard Edward call "She is **not** my girlfriend." I waved my hand behind me signaling that I didn't really care.

I walked down the hall fuming. Who did he think he was? Why didn't he just take her to the dance? Damn. The dance. I couldn't go with him when he had a girlfriend. I guess I just wouldn't go. No wait, I would go. I could bring James and say that he was my boyfriend. I doubted who would object to that.

I opened the door to my room and found Alice there. "I know I said 6:30PM but I just couldn't wait" she said turning. When she saw my angry expression she froze. Her face went blank. "Alice?" I asked. She came out of her blank state. "Sorry" she murmured "I was having a vision." She looked at me with concern and confusion. "Why aren't you going to the dance with Edward anymore?" she asked confused  
"I though that you didn't like James." "Well I thought that Edward didn't like Tanya" I retorted. Alice looked at me surprised. I rolled my eyes and told her what happened after lunch up until now.

Alice watched me with irritation written all over her face. "Stupid Tanya" she spat "And also stupid Edward. If he was having problems like that he should have told one of us." Now I was confused. Alice looked at me. "Come on" she said irritated. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. Where were we going? And why?

Alice continued to drag me around the school for the next few minutes. "Alice" I whined "Where are we going?" "To see Edward" she replied irritated. I stopped dead in my tracks. Alice lost her grip and me and stopped also. "I don't want to see him" I hissed. "Look" she said obviously still irritated "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. And you don't even want to know what the hard way is." I looked at Alice's expression and contemplated all the possibilities of the hard way. They didn't seem very good. I sighed and walked over to her. "Good move" she commented. Then she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me again.

She pulled me into the garden and over to a bench where she saw Edward sitting by himself. I wonder where Tanya is. Edward looked up when he saw us coming. When he saw me he jumped. "Bella" he said with a pained look on his face that just about broke my heart "Please let me explain." Alice let go of my wrist and walked over to Edward. "You can talk to Bella when I am done" growled Alice poking him in the chest "You should have come for help instead of letting Tanya hold that over your head. You should have told Bella what you can do if you like her so much. You should also have realized that Tanya 

wouldn't just stop after she kissed you. How stupid can you be Edward? What were you thinking?" Alice threw her hands up in the air.

Edward looked down at his feet. I was so confused. What the heck were they talking about? "I know" Edward whispered "I know all of it. I should have come to you. I should have told Bella. I was going to tell Bella today but she was mad at me. I did realize Tanya wouldn't stop. I just wanted her to hold off. I know that I was stupid and I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking." He was still looking down at his feet. Alice studied him for a second and seemed to be satisfied. "Okay" she said simply and walked away. What? What just happened?

I turned to walk away too. "Please let me explain" Edward pleaded. I looked up at his face which was obviously a mistake. How could you say no to an angel who had such a pleading look on their face? "I'm not saying you have to forgive me for anything" he pleaded some more "Just here me out and let me explain." "Fine" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides" I said "I have nothing really to be mad at you for." He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed. "I have no reason to be mad at you for kissing Tanya and like I said earlier I'm not mad at you" I told him. A look of understanding flashed on his face. I really had nothing to mad at him for. I was mad at myself more than anything.

"Okay" said Edward looking at me "but I am going to explain anyway." "Oh good" I said "Because I am so confused right now." "Okay" he said avoiding my gaze "Well, I can read minds." My mouth fell open in shock. That explained so much. Wait now I'm even more confused. "Well I can read most people's minds" he said looking at me. Oh. That explained a lot more. "I can't read yours" he said "I try not to let people know that though because the Volturi might find out and want me to work for them. They get people to work for them at all costs as I am sure that you know. They already know about Alice's gift so she doesn't bother to keep it a secret. Tanya found out about my gift through her good friend Eleazar. He has the gift to know what other vampire's abilities are. He told Tanya and she decided to use it to blackmail me. She told me that she was going to send word to the Volturi and tell everyone at the school what I can do if I did not agree to let her kiss me. If she told the Volturi they would come and ask me to join. They don't have Alice because one of them is friends with our father, Carlisle. They would let me go because of that but they always have a plan in mind. Then if the school found out then everybody would stay away from me and it would just be a big disaster. I was afraid that if you found out through her you might do the same as everyone else although I couldn't be sure. I can't read your mind and you are not a very predictable person. You never do what I expect. I wanted to hold her off on that until I told you that myself that I could read minds. So I let her kiss me. I have to say that I definitely did not enjoy it. I didn't realize that you had seen until Tanya came up to us fighting in the hall. She was doing her best to hide certain thoughts from me. I headed to Biology hoping to tell you about my gift but when you got there you were ignoring me. Well not completely but you know what I am talking about. I really do like you Bella. I know I said I asked you to the dance because it would be convenient. That wasn't it completely. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

I knew my mouth was hanging open and my head was reeling from that explanation. I quickly closed my mouth and thought. Edward looked up at me. He looked really nervous like he thought I would reject him or something. How could I reject him? He just admitted all that and that he liked me. "Okay" I said still digesting all that information. Especially the part about him liking me. He looked at me unsure. I smiled. "See you at 7:00PM" I said and turned and started to walk away. Edward came up next to me. "So your not going to go to the dance with _James_" he said the name like it was poisonous. I scrunched 

up my nose. "Ew no" I said. He smiled. "Alright" he said "See you at 7:00PM." He stopped and I kept walking. Oh boy time to see Alice.

**A/N Next chapter is the dance. Sorry they still aren't really together but it took awhile in the real book too. It's all about the anticipation. James does something drastic in the next chapter. Edward saves the day though. ;) I hope to have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep it up. I love you all. Thanks again. **


	10. The Dance

I walked back to my room with a smile on my face. Edward had said that he liked me. I opened my door and was enveloped by a blur with spiky black hair. "Bella!" she squealed. "Jeez Alice" I complained teasingly "Can I at least get in the door first?" "Why?" complained Alice pouting. "Because I would like to" I teased. "Then no" said Alice defiantly. I walked over to my bed and sat down. "Is Rose coming?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know how many people were going to be torturing me. I didn't mind so much today though because I wanted to look as good as possible. "Yep" said Alice happily while starting to bounce. She flitted around the room getting everything that we needed together.

There was a knock on the door and Alice danced over to it. She opened it and there stood Rose. Neither of them was dressed for the dance yet. Alice was beaming like crazy. I was smiling too. "I am going to guess by your expressions that you and Edward worked things out" Rose guessed. "You guessed right" I stated happily. "Tell me everything that happened" gushed Rose "Even though Alice already knows, I don't." "Okay" I said laughing. Rose made a face at Alice and Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose.

I told them every little detail of what happened as they got me ready for the dance. Alice was literally bouncing up and down. I knew she was hyper but this was ridiculous. Rose did my hair while Alice got me dressed and got my jewelry on. They did my hair so that it was curled and up in a bun but there were parts of the hair hanging down all over the place. Then they placed the clip on the back to hold it up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and fell in love with it.

I heard a click and saw a flash from behind me as I whipped around. "Got you" said Rose holding up a camera. "Hey" I said pouting "I wasn't ready for that." "That was the whole point" said Rose as if it were obvious. "We'll be getting lots of pictures at the dance of all of us" said Alice excitedly. She was so weird. "Speaking of which" hinted Rose "We have to go get ready ourselves." She headed for the door. "See you at the dance Bella" she said beaming. "Yeah" said Alice enthusiastically "See you and my brother at the dance." I rolled my eyes. She was getting really excited about Edward and I. Strange pixie.

I started thinking about the fact that Edward said he liked me. What about that weird relationship we had before of fighting? Why did it just stop so suddenly? It was so odd. I didn't really care though because I knew that I definitely liked him. Even if I had tried to deny it before but that was before so it didn't count. I started thinking about how he would look in a tux. I just couldn't imagine that much beauty all at once. I would have to wait and see.

There was a knock on my door and I rushed over to it. I opened the door and there he stood. The most perfect person or vampire in the whole world. He looked so surreal that I stopped breathing. I didn't need to breath but it was very uncomfortable. I didn't even notice though. The contrast of the black tuxedo against his pale skin was just wonderful. No one else could ever pull that off whether they were a vampire or not. His was smiling his heart melting crooked smile and I felt like I really was going to melt. He also had such an intense burning emotion in his eyes that I could not understand.

He watched me and chuckled. "Breath Bella" he reminded me. I took in a breath and I smiled meekly. He held out his hand. "Are you ready for the dance?" he asked. I nodded, not able to find my voice. I put my hand in his and he pulled me closer to him so that we were only a few inches away, side by side. I wanted him to wrap his arm around my waist like those few times that he had but didn't want to ask. "You look amazingly beautiful tonight" murmured Edward. "Thanks" I whispered. I knew if I could blush that I would be crimson right now. We continued to walk hand in hand to the gymnasium and everyone glared as we walked by. The guys were glaring at Edward and the girls were glaring at me.

We stepped into the gym and almost all eyes turned toward us. Edward let go of my hand and I resisted the urge to grab it back in mine. It was so satiny smooth. He wrapped his arm around my waist though and I was so blissfully happy. I looked around and found Mike glowering at Edward. When he noticed I was looking at him, he gave me a huge smile. Edward's grip tightened around my waist and he pulled us closer together. I became even happier at this little fact. I looked at Edward and noticed he was glaring at Mike.

"Let's go this way" said Edward through clenched teeth as he started pulling me across the gym while still glaring at Mike. "What was that about?" I asked curiously. "_Mike_" he hissed "Was having some thoughts about you that he really shouldn't have." "Oh" I said my eyes widening. The look in Edward's eyes was so menacing that it scared me. He looked at me and when he saw my widened eyes his face softened. "Sorry" he said softly "I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just; I can't stand it when he thinks about you like that." His eyes were so warm and sincere that I just couldn't think of any reason why I should ever be frightened of him. Sure frightened for other people but never myself. I didn't doubt at all that he liked me. "Its okay" I soothed. He smiled sadly.

"Edward!" called a hyper and very enthusiastic voice "Bella!" Alice came running over to us. She was wearing a light blue dress that came to her knees and it had black polka dots all over it. She had on really high powder blue pumps. "You two need to stay like that for a photo" demanded Alice. I realized that Edward still had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "Alice" I whined "Why do you need a picture?" "Because I know you'll thank me for it later" said Alice sweetly. "Says who?" I asked indignantly. Edward chuckled. "Trust me" he said smiling "She knows." I scowled at Alice. She smiled at me brightly. "Smile" she chirped holding up the camera. I smiled quickly. Then I was blinded by the flash. I would have fallen over if Edward's arm wasn't around me. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine" I said smiling sheepishly. I heard another click and we both looked up to see Alice took another picture. I scowled. "Let's go dance" suggested Edward quickly leading me to the dance floor and away from Alice.

When we got on the dance floor he turned me so I was in front of him. Then he grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He did it so fast that even I was surprised. Then he placed his hands on my waist. He pulled me even closer so he could whisper in my ear. "There is no reason to be mad at Alice" he teased "She is just trying to be helpful. You'll thank her for that picture later too." "Yeah but later is not right now" I whispered back angrily. He sighed and pulled back so that we weren't as close. There was still some distance between us and I wanted to close it. I didn't though.

More people started to come onto the dance floor though and we did have to pull together more. I finally just decided that I would. I pulled myself tighter to him and rested my head against his shoulder. He seemed surprised bit then completely relaxed. I smiled to myself. We danced like that for the first few songs and I forgot everyone else was in the room. Not completely. I could still tell there were other couples dancing around us and that Alice was snapping pictures left and right but none of it mattered to me. As far as I was concerned, there was only me and Edward.

I felt Edward tense and I frowned as I looked up at his face. He was glaring in the direction behind me. "What's wrong?" I murmured curiously. "Mike" Edward spat quietly. I turned to see Mike coming toward us. What could he possibly want? "You promised him you'd save him a dance?" Edward asked surprised. I groaned. "I forgot about that" I moaned "I don't want to but I'd feel bad if I didn't." Edward's expression softened again and I looked away. "Bella" he murmured soothingly tilting my face up so I had to look at him "Dance with him one dance and then you won't feel bad. We'll dance together the rest of 

the time." "Okay" I grumbled. "Unless you don't want to dance with me" said Edward quickly disappointed. "No!" I whisper shouted. Edward looked at me confused. "I do want to dance with you" I whispered truthfully "I am just not looking forward to dancing with Mike at all. He's keeping me from you." He looked at me doubtfully and searched my face. Then he smiled and his topaz eyes were dancing again. "I'm glad" he said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"May I interrupt?" came Mike's voice. Edward glared at him. "Edward" I said sternly "Its okay." He glanced at me quickly and then went back to glaring at Mike. He did start to back away though. "Thank you" said Mike smugly. I could hear Edward's low growl. I glared at him. He stepped back and Mike smiled at Edward smugly.

Mike placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. He frowned but didn't say anything. Dancing with Edward had been effortless. Dancing with Mike on the other hand was a challenge. He wasn't very graceful either. I looked over at a wall and saw Jess and Lauren glaring at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into my head. "Have you danced with Jess at all?" I asked Mike. "Yeah we danced to a couple songs" he said unhappily. "What's wrong?" I asked curious. "Oh nothing" sighed Mike "It's just that I had wanted to come to the dance with you and instead I came with her. She is no where near as beautiful as you are." "Thanks" I said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

We continued to dance uncomfortably until the song was over. "I have to go find Edward now" I said pulling away from Mike. "If you wanted to dance with you he would interrupt" said Mike indignantly. I looked around but could not see Edward anywhere. This was terrible. Where was he? I didn't want to dance with Mike again. He made me feel so uncomfortable. Especially since Edward told me that he thinks things about me that he shouldn't. They were obviously nothing very good.

"May I cut in" came a familiar voice. It sent a shiver up my spine. "Fine" Mike pouted and stepped away. He glared at the new comer. "Thank you" the new comer said politely. I turned around and saw James standing in front of me. He was no better than Mike. This guy gave me the creeps. James stepped toward me. He looked at Mike with an eyebrow raised. "Are you going?" he demanded. "Yes" mumbled Mike scowling. He turned on his heel and walked away.

I looked back at James. "Thanks" I said nervously "I better go find my date now before he gets worried." "He'll be fine" replied James in a creepy voice "Why don't you come for a walk with me." He motioned with his hand toward the door. "Unless you really want to see your date" said James tauntingly "He seems a bit preoccupied to me." I glanced in the direction of his gaze and saw Tanya wrapped around Edward. I turned and started walking towards the door. I could hear James following me. I didn't care. I did not want to have to look at that.

I started walking in the direction of my room. "Where do you think your going?" James said menacingly. I turned to him surprised. He grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me" he growled. "No" I said fiercely pulling away. He grabbed my arm more forcefully and started dragging me over to his car. "Let go" I shouted trying to pull out of his grasp again. He held fast this time and I wasn't able to get away. "Edward!" I screamed "Alice! Somebody! Help!" "Shut up" James hissed. "Let go!" I shouted again beating on his arm. I kicked him between the legs and he let go.

I ran into the gym and started running around like crazy looking for Edward. He was walking around the gym. I started running over to him. "Ed--" I started to call but was stopped when a hand was clamped over my mouth and James started dragging me towards the door again. Edward heard me though and 

turned to see James dragging me outside. I bit down on James's hand. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Edward help" I pleaded. He started running towards us and James noticed. He picked me up and started running outside.

Edward ran faster and James veered into the woods. Edward disappeared from my sight. I was getting worried. James was obviously stronger than me and I didn't know what to do about that. All I could do was hope that Edward would be able to help me.

James was running deeper and deeper into the forest. Where was Edward? "You had to go and make this hard" growled James "Now I am going to have to kill your little boyfriend there. You should have just come willingly. It would have stopped me from killing anyone. Now I might even have to kill you." I gasped. He can't kill Edward. I liked Edward. I would not be able to stand it if he were not alive. Okay maybe I didn't just like Edward. Maybe I really, really liked Edward.

I saw a blur run past us and then I was on the ground. I saw Edward pick up James and throw him against a tree. "Don't you dare hurt her" Edward growled menacingly. "What are you going to do about it?" James mocked. Edward went at James but James grabbed Edward and went to bite his arm. I threw myself at James and knocked him down. "Leave Edward alone" I snarled fiercely. "It's your fault he's going to die anyway" accused James. "You're wrong" I said quietly. James laughed. He pushed me off and I landed in the branches of a tree. James jumped up to where I was. I tried to get up but the branch snapped and I was sprawled across the ground. James pounced at me but was hit by a blur. He crashed into a tree and lay there stunned for a minute.

Before I could even get up I was flying through the forest. I looked up surprised. I was getting ready to struggle when I saw Edward's angelic face. It had a really fierce look on it. "Edward" I sighed relieved. I relaxed a little. "Are you alright?" he asked tightly. "I'm fine" I answered "Thanks Edward." He looked down at me. His face was really tense and his jaw was locked. When he looked into my eyes his face relaxed a little. "I couldn't let anything happen to you" he replied sincerely. His eyes were so soft and kind. I reached up to touch his face and he leaned his face into my hand. "Are you okay?" I whispered. "Yes" he said smiling. He seemed to remember something and then frowned. "You shouldn't have hit James" he said unhappily "You could have gotten hurt." "I'm perfectly fine" I said exasperated "He was going to hurt you." "I would prefer him to hurt me than to hurt you" he said matter-of-factly. I just stared at him. "Why would you possibly want that?" I asked disgusted that he would risk himself for me. If he got hurt because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself.

We burst through the trees and out into a crowd of people. I was still looking at Edward questioningly. We were attacked by a distraught Alice and Rose. "You're okay" cheered Alice hugging us both. Edward was still holding me so it was kind of awkward. Rose wrapped her arms around us too. "I told you guys that they would be fine" said an exasperated booming voice "But you wouldn't listen to me." I turned to see Emmett with his arms crossed over his chest. He was rolling his eyes.

"Guys!" I said feeling squished. "Sorry" said Rose backing away. Alice backed away too. Then Edward put me down and Alice engulfed me in a hug again. "Stupid James" she said sounding really upset. I saw Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye. Emmett and Jasper walked over to Edward and started talking to him. Rose and Alice surrounded me. Everyone from the dance seemed to have heard that I had almost been kidnapped. Angela came over and started talking to me too. I wondered where Mike, Eric, and Tyler were.

I saw Tanya rush over to Edward. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She crushed her lips to his. She was holding onto him really tight but he wasn't holding onto her. I frowned. Edward looked over at me. He seemed nervous and even pleading. Apparently Tanya was bothering him. I started walking over and I smiled at Edward reassuringly. I stepped behind Tanya and grabbed a fistful of her hair. I forcefully yanked her head back. "Ouch!" she shrieked "What are you doing you bitch?!" I pulled her head back even farther and smiled at her sweetly. "I was just helping Edward" I stated innocently. "What?!" asked Tanya "How are you helping me by making me stop kissing him?" My face darkened. "News flash Tanya" I said even darker "Edward doesn't like you." "That's not true is it Edward" Tanya asked him. "I'm afraid so" said Edward not sounding sorry in the least "I like someone else." "Who could possibly be better than me?" she asked shocked. She glanced over at me. "You can not still have a crush on Bella" she said still shocked "Especially after kissing me. I mean I am prettier, I am smarter, I am faster, I am a better dresser, I am a better dancer, and I am probably a better kisser too."

"Are you done?" I asked annoyed. She was about to say something but Edward interrupted her. "Tanya, of course I still like Bella" he said sincerely "Your wrong about Bella. She is the most beautiful person in the world. She is one of the smartest people I know. She is unpredictable and kind and I love that about her. She looks good in whatever she wears so it doesn't matter what clothes she is wearing. When she dances she moves in the most graceful and wonderful way. I also bet that she is a better kisser than you though I don't know for sure."

I was shocked. Apparently so was Tanya because her mouth was hanging wide open and she was staring at Edward like she was insane. I secretly wished a bug would fly into her mouth. I stared at Edward too. He looked at me and he looked so sweet and sincere. Before I knew I was doing it, I flew over and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and buried my face in his chest. He smelled so good. It was intoxicating. He seemed surprised by my sudden reaction too but he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Jasper and Emmett suddenly came out of the woods carrying James between them. James glared at me. Edward pulled me even closer to his body upon seeing James. The headmaster of the school came out and told James that he was going to be expelled and arrested. Like that would stop him. Another person from the office came out. It was obvious they were a vampire and he asked if he could talk with James privately the headmaster said they could and they were off.

Edward's breath was suddenly on my ear. "I want to show you something" he whispered in a seductive voice. I looked up at him surprised. He chuckled and his breath moved across my face. It was even more sickeningly sweet than the smell of his body. It was mouthwatering. I just kept staring at him. "Well" he asked smiling his crooked smile. "What is it?" I asked dumbfounded. He was so irresistible. "Come with me and I'll show you" he said smiling still. He moved away and grabbed my hand. Then he started leading me towards the school's garden. Where could he possibly be taking me? And why? I guess I was just going to have to wait and find out.

**A/N Sorry that it took me so long to update. First I was banned from the computer. Then whenever I managed to sneak on someone would say that we were going somewhere. I have been dragged everywhere. We went shopping, the beach, to parties, to cookouts, to everything. Then now school started and I have a ton of homework that I am not doing at the moment because I felt like writing this instead and I even have a project. Then today I went swimming at my cousin's house and my three little cousins wanted me to carry them everywhere and fought over who got to sit on my lap **

**and all sorts of things. My mom even just had me help her make cookies. If this keeps up then I won't be able to update very fast. Just warning you. I have been trying but it has not been succeeding. Anyway, just wanted to say sorry. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I am able. I love you all that reviewed. Please keep it up. **


	11. The Meadow

**A/N I know that it has taken me forever to get this out and I feel like a jerk. I have no good reason for taking so long so yell at me if you want to. I don't even know how many people will still be interested. I am not entirely sure what I am going to have happen next so if you have any suggestions that would be cool. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. Also, I have never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone so I just winged this whole thing. I hope I did good. If not then please let me know. It's basically all fluff. Hopefully its good fluff. Enjoy. **

BPOV

We walked into the garden and he started pulling me towards the edge of the forest. He walked in gently pulling me behind him. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously again. "Somewhere special" he answered smirking at me. "Hmph" I pouted. He smiled and laughed. Hearing his laugh I couldn't help but smile too. It was just too wonderful.

He kept leading me deeper and deeper into the forest. I was starting to get impatient and that is a hard thing for vampires to do. "Are we going to get there soon?" I asked impatiently. Edward looked back at me and smiled. "Yes" he replied "A little impatient are we?" I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out like a five year old. **(A/N Quote from Twilight)**.

"You see that light up ahead?" Edward asked pointing. I looked and there was a light. "Yeah" I questioned curiously "What is it?" "That's where we're going" replied Edward smiling at me. I looked in his eyes and they were smoldering with an emotion I didn't understand. I was momentarily dazzled.

He watched my expression and concern overcame his face. His eyes were still blazing though and it was mesmerizing. "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely concerned. I just nodded not able to speak. He looked disbelieving but he continued to lead me towards the light. **(A/N I know generally you're not supposed to go towards the light. Especially if you're accompanied by an angel but remember that she is already dead. ;) )**. We got closer and closer to it and I got over my being dazzled and was extremely curious again.

We finally got to the light and I rushed in. My skin started to glitter like crazy when I got into the sunlight. I looked around at where I was and noticed that it was a beautiful meadow. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers—violet, yellow, and white. Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. **(A/N Sorry for another one but I just wanted to say that I used the description from the book on p.259. That is so my favorite chapter)**. I walked slowly to the center of the meadow taking everything in. It was so beautiful that I was awestruck. I noticed that Edward was watching me with a loving smile on his full lips.

I turned to him. "This place is amazing" I whispered awestruck. He smiled even bigger. "I'm glad that you like it" hesaid softly. "How did you find this place?" I asked still awestruck. It's not often that you come across places such as this, even when you are a vampire. I mean humans are always destroying the environment. "I was hunting last year and came across it" he explained still watching me intently "And I decided that I liked it here so I come here whenever I want peace and quiet."

I walked over and sank to the ground in front of Edward. Edward sat down too and watched me as I was still looking around the meadow taking everything in. I looked at him and cocked my head. "Why are you watching me?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him. "No reason" he answered. Then his voice became softer and he looked at me with that emotion that I couldn't understand in his eyes again. "You're just beautiful." If I could have blushed then I would have. "Th-Thanks" I stuttered. Well that was embarrassing. He gave me his crooked smile. I thought I was going to become a puddle.

In a flash I heard him whisper in my ear in his velvety voice "It's true you know." I turned my face to look at him surprised. He was really fast. When I saw how close his face was to mine, I gasped. He chuckled and I felt his cool, mouthwatering breath on my face. I froze. Edward smiled at me and pulled away. I scowled at him and he just flashed me his wonderful crooked smile. Then he closed his eyes and lay back on the grass.

I thought about the ways I could get him back for what he just did. I looked over at him with all his bewildering perfection. I scowled. I got up and walked over to sit next to his head. Edward heard me and smiled. The look on his face was so serene and peaceful. I leaned down on my elbows and just stared at his face. I put my hand out and started tracing the contours of his face. He smiled even wider. His skin was so soft and smooth as satin that I didn't want to stop. However, to get him back for startling me I would have to stop.

I stopped and as quietly as possible I moved my lips next to his ear. "Your skin is really soft" I whispered. His eyes shot open and he looked at me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then I jumped up and started to run to the other side of the meadow. He grabbed my waist from behind and stopped me. He pulled me to his chest restraining me from going anywhere. "Oh no you don't" he whispered menacingly in my ear. I felt his breath on my neck and involuntarily shivered. He just couldn't let me win. I gave up struggling to break free.

"You can let me go now" I grumbled "I promise I won't go anywhere." "No" said Edward thinking "I don't think I will." I turned my head so my cheek was pressed against his chest and I could see his face. "Why?" I asked still moping. "Because I don't want to" he replied shrugging. I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. He looked off to the side avoiding my gaze. Slowly his eyes came to mine and he smiled rolling his eyes at me. I pouted and turned away from him. He buried his face in my hair. I leaned back into him more loving the feeling of his arms around me.

He started rubbing his nose along my jaw line and I lifted my head. Then he started to lightly kiss my throat. All of a sudden he stopped and his arms left my waist. I turned around shocked and saw him standing in the middle of the meadow laughing. He sat down and I scowled at him. I walked over to him and sat in front of him. "That was not nice" I growled menacingly. He laughed and I turned so my back was to him. I felt his arms go around my waist again and I was lifted up and placed into his lap. "Hey" I exclaimed still scowling. He was being so unfair. He made his arms a cage around me. He kissed my temple. "I'm sorry" he murmured in his velvety voice not sounding sorry at all.

I turned my head away from him. He sighed. "I really am sorry" he whispered sincerely in his melodic soft voice. I turned to look at him still scowling. "Please forgive me" he pleaded. I knew that he purposely did it when I was looking at him. The look in his eyes made me feel so bad. "Okay" I blurted out without thinking. He smiled his crooked smile at me but I was too dumbfounded to do anything. "Good" he whispered obviously pleased. Then he started to nuzzle my neck. It felt so good that I decided I didn't want to stop it.

He ran his lips along my jaw line and I shivered again. "I am so glad that you're here with me" he whispered against my jaw. "Why?" I asked startled. He needed to stop doing that. "Because I really like you" he stated. I pulled my head away from his lips and looked at him. He looked upset that I had pulled away. "How much is really?" I asked cautiously. "Well" he said nervously "uh." My eyebrows raised in disbelief at the fact that he couldn't find the right words to say. I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. He looked at me confused. My giggles turned into a laughing fit. His expression was just so funny.

"What?" he asked frustrated. I stifled my laughing. "Nothing" I said trying to keep myself from laughing again. He sighed. "That really is annoying" he mumbled unhappily. "What?" I asked confused. Am I annoying? "The fact that I can't read your thoughts" he said smiling slightly at me. "Oh" I said thoughtfully. I had forgotten about that. I could use that to my advantage. I just needed to figure out how.

"So you don't know anything that I am thinking at all, whatsoever, huh?" I teased lightly. "No" Edward murmured quietly and frowned. I smiled an evil smile at him. "So that means you have no idea what I am going to do next then do you?" I asked evilly. His frown deepened and he looked at me suspiciously. "No" he replied slowly still suspicious of me. "I'm not going to be mean, I promise" I told him in my sweetest voice and giving him my best angelic smile. He rolled his eyes. "I still don't trust you" he replied closing his eyes and lay back on the ground. He pulled me with him because I was still in his lap.

I was lying on the ground pulled to his chest and I really did not want to move. I needed to, to make my plan work though. I inched up so my eyes were level with his. He opened them slightly to see what I was doing and smiled lightly. I reached up and started stroking his hand with my face. His smile became even wider. Then I pushed my face even closer to his so that our lips were just a few inches apart. He cracked open his eyes just a little bit, confused. I smiled at him and he closed them again seeming content. I gently inched forward and pecked his lips before bolting out of his arms.

I ran into the forest and climbed into one of the trees. I looked back into the meadow and saw him sitting there with his hand over his mouth. He was looking all around startled. I tried to hold back my giggle at his expression but it came out anyway. His head whipped over in my direction and his eyes locked with mine. A mischievous smiled formed on his lips and I backed up slowly worried. He gracefully stood up and started walking in my direction. I jumped down from the tree and ran into the forest as fast as I could. I heard him running behind me. He was so going to get me.

I burst through a bunch of trees and ended up at a stream. I slowed to a walk as I got closer to it. I bent down and stuck my hand into the crystal clear water. It felt so nice. I saw my reflection in the water and smiled at it. I reached down and picked up a small stone and tossed it back and forth between my palms.

Suddenly, the stream disappeared from view as I was hit from the side. I landed on the ground with a soft thud. Edward had his hands placed on either side of my head and his knees were on the ground next to my thighs. His face was extremely amused. "You shouldn't tease people like that" he scolded. I stuck my tongue out at him not caring if it was the immature thing to do anymore. He laughed and I glared at him. I tried to get up but he just pushed me back down on the ground again. "You're not going anywhere this time" he murmured quietly his face moving closer to mine. I stared into his eyes and saw that unexplainable emotion again.

He took my face in his hands and leaned his face down to mine. His soft lips came down on mine gently and then suddenly stronger, fiercer. My lips reacted to his and our lips danced together. Even though I didn't need to breath, I felt my breathing speed up like I was on fire. He pulled away and his face was glowing. It looked as though a white flame burned from behind his diamond skin. I felt my lips curve into a smile and his eyes lit up with that unexplainable emotion again. My breathing stopped all together as we stared at each other. He looked like he was about to say something when his cell phone rang.

"Hello" he answered annoyed. "Hello" chirped a familiar voice from the other end of the phone "We would all love it if you brought Bella back now." "What if I am not done with her?" he asked irritated. "Then we will come in there and get her ourselves" Alice answered annoyed. Her voice turned sweet "See you soon." Edward hung up and growled lightly under his breath. He stood up and pulled me up off of the ground.

He grabbed my hand as we started walking back to the school. I replayed the whole time in the meadow in my head. "Hey" I said indignantly realizing something "You never ended up answering my question earlier." "What question was that?" he asked looking at me puzzled. "I asked you what really liking me meant" I reminded him. "Oh that" he said laughing nervously. His eyes found mine and I stared at him slightly confused. Since when is he nervous about anything? His eyes got that unexplainable emotion in them again. "Okay" he said his velvety voice full of that unexplained emotion "The truth is, I love you."

I stopped walking shocked and I felt my mouth hang open. He stopped and was studying my face with a cautious expression. "Are you okay?" Bella he asked carefully. "You love me?" I asked still completely shocked. My thoughts were completely blank. "Yes" he said sincerely. I stood frozen for another second before launching myself at him.

I smashed my lips to his as we fell over onto the ground again. His arms locked around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entangled my hands into his soft hair. I felt like I had molten lava running through my veins. We both pulled back panting with unneeded breaths. "Does that mean you love me to?" he asked slightly breathless. "Yes" I told him still slightly breathless myself.

His expression became so happy that it was blinding. I couldn't do anything but to smile in response. Now I realized that that unexplained emotion showing through his eyes was love. He loved me. And I loved him. He came forward and crashed his lips to mine again. I felt the love radiating through the both of us. Finally, stopped and just laid there with each other. "We should get back to Alice" I remembered unhappily. "Yeah" he replied sighing. We both stood up again and started heading out of the woods. We were holding hands and just enjoying each others company.

We stepped out into the garden and I was knocked to the ground. "What the…?!" I shouted. "Hi Bella" Alice squealed. "Um hi" I said unsurely. Alice helped me up and we started walking towards the dorms. "I'm stealing Bella from you" Alice told Edward simply. He frowned at her. She gave him a look and his face lit up slightly. "Alright" he said releasing my hand. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and raced away. "What's going on?" I asked Alice suspiciously. "Oh you'll see" she said dragging me towards the dorms.


	12. Damn it, Tanya!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Shout out to LindaSweet91 for threatening me to update and being the only one to review last chapter. It was much appreciated. Oh and I actually know what is going to happen in this story now. I have a plan so that should make things easier.**

"Alice" I whined "Why do people never tell me anything? I was never confused before out met you people!" "Oh you know you love us" Alice replied smiling smugly "Besides I have a present for you. And you promised Rose and me that we would go shopping today!" "Oh yeah" I said unhappily "Wait a present? What could possibly have gotten me? And why?" "I will give it to you when we get to your room" Alice said smiling which then turned into a pout "And why do I need a reason to give a present to my best friend?"

I was about to reply when Alice's face went blank and she stopped walking. She came to and was fuming. "I really hate Tanya!" she hissed menacingly "You go to your room. I have something to take care of." "No way!" I said excitedly "If you are doing something to Tanya then I want to watch!" Alice scowled at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?" I asked worried by her expression. "You get excited about a confrontation against Tanya and her evilness but not shopping!" Alice shouted indignantly. I shrugged sheepishly. Alice huffed and grabbed my arm again. She started pulling me through the hallways muttering obscenities about Tanya. I smiled happily at that. I really didn't like that girl.

Alice pulled me down one last hallway and I saw a flash of strawberry blonde curls turning the other corner. Alice let go of me and started running at a human pace. I jogged after her to keep up. "Tanya!" she shouted angrily. Tanya froze in the middle of the hallway and turned around. When she spotted me and Alice she scowled. "Oh it's you two" she sneered glaring at us. "Yeah us two" Alice said icily "Honestly, you need to get over your obsession with my brother! He. Does. Not. Want. You! He has Bella! You can not blackmail him into being with you! If you even attempt to talk to him again I will make sure that your life is an unliving hell! Besides, Edward has made up his mind that he does not care whether or not you tell the Volturi." "You're lying" Tanya seethed "He loves me. Not that little b-"

"Don't finish that sentence Tanya" Edward's velvety voice said menacingly from behind me. I looked over and saw a sheer anger written all over his face. He walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist. Tanya's face looked heartbroken. "Edward how could you?" she asked looking like she would cry if she could "We were great together." "We were never together Tanya" Edward said exasperatedly "And Alice is right. I love Bella not you. I don't care whether or not you tell the Volturi. You hold no power over me anymore." Tanya screamed in frustration and stormed down the hallway in the direction that Jess and Lauren were coming from.

"What was that all about?" Jess asked curiously, excitement in her eyes. I could tell that Edward and Alice were still tense. I looked over at Alice pointedly and she became relaxed. I felt Edward relax behind me as well. "Oh nothing" Alice sang smiling "Tanya just has some mental issues she has to work out. She hates it when people call her on it." I held back the giggles that were trying to force their way out of my mouth. I looked up at Edward and saw his eyes dancing with mirth.

Jess and Lauren's mouths were hanging open. "Really?" Jess asked incredulous. "Oh you mean you didn't know?" Alice asked with a look of consternation on her face "Oh well. In that case, no, not really. I was just kidding." Alice laughed nervously and Jess seemed unconvinced. "Alright" Jess said agreeably "We'll just be on our way then." Lauren and Jess quickly scurried off down the hall whispering furiously to each other. From what I got of it they were trying to figure out what kind of mental issue that Tanya had.

When we knew they were out of ear shot, all three of us burst into laughter. Alice was the first to recover and she danced over to me smiling brightly. She pulled me from Edward's grip and started dragging me away. "Wait Alice" I whined "Can't I at least say bye to Edward." Alice sighed exaggeratedly and waved for me to continue. "Thanks Alice" I said happily giving her a hug. She seemed pleased with that. I ran over to Edward and jumped into his open arms. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and I pouted. Edward just smiled at me. I went to turn away but he grabbed me and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue darted out to my lips and I was just about to open my mouth to him when I found I was going backwards.

"That's enough love birds" Alice said irritated dragging me along behind her "I want to go shopping now!" I crossed my arms over my chest and started muttering profanities under my breath. Edward just laughed and waved. I scowled at him realizing he probably knew this was coming. Alice kept dragging me all the way to my room. She pushed me over to my bed and started rummaging through my closet.

After a few minutes, she pulled out and emerald green shirt with a black swirling pattern on it and a pair of True Religion jeans. She also grabbed some emerald green converse and threw them all at me. I quickly put them on and Alice stood staring at me for a moment. She sighed and walked over to my nightstand. "We don't have time to do anything else to your hair" she said unhappily "So just putting this in with your hair how it is will have to do. Rose is probably wondering where we are right now." She placed an emerald green headband on my head and started to walk towards my door.

I started to follow but she suddenly gasped and turned around. "I almost forgot" she squealed "I need to give you your present." "Alice" I groaned. "Oh you will thank me later" she said smirking. Then she bounded over to me and shoved an envelope in my hand. She sank gracefully down onto my bad and stared at me intently. She was bouncing up and down again."What is this?" I asked confused. "Open it and find out" Alice sang excitedly. I looked at her for a moment and carefully opened the envelope. I shook the contents out onto my hand and saw that it was a bunch of pictures. I looked at them and realized they were pictures of the dance. I started looking through and found some really goofy pictures of my friends.

I found one with Alice dripping wet with punch glaring murderously at Emmett while Rose and Jasper just laughed. I also found one of Alice on Emmett's back trying to wrap her small fingers around Emmett's throat. Then there was one of Jasper holding Alice by the waist while she tried to go after Emmett who was just smirking at her. The next one showed Rose scolding Emmett and him smiling sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

The next one I found was the picture that Rose took when I was not ready. It actually didn't look all that bad. It showed the mirror with all of our reflections in it. Rose was standing right behind me with the camera smiling happily. Alice was looking over my right shoulder smiling brightly. I was sitting in the middle smiling excitedly at my reflection, pleased that I looked stunning even next to those two beauties.

The next few I found were really cute. There was one of Rose and Emmett dancing. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were gazing into each others eyes lovingly. Then there was one of Alice and Jasper dancing. Alice was standing on his feet giggling and he was just smiling at her lovingly. I gasped at the next one I saw. It was of Edward and me dancing. I was resting my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed and a happy smile on my face. Edward had his face buried in my hair and you could see the happiness in his eyes. The both of us were just radiating happiness.

I rushed over and hugged Alice tightly. She hugged me back giggling. "I told you that you would thank me later" she teased "Now you see that I wasn't kidding." "You really weren't" I said smiling hugely "I love it Alice. Thank you so much." "Everybody has copies of the pictures" Alice said smiling "While you two were out in that meadow of his I was sneaking out to go and get these." "You snuck out?" I asked curiously. "Okay so more like I got permission from the vamp in the office" she said rolling her eyes "Now come on. It's time to go shopping already!" She grabbed the pictures from my hand and quickly placed them back in the envelope before placing them on my bed. Then she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out the door.

Alice kept dragging me along until we reached Rosalie's convertible. Rose was standing next to it tapping her foot impatiently. When she saw us she huffed. "What took you guys so long?" she asked annoyed. "Well we had to sort Tanya out and then the love birds wouldn't stop making out with each other" Alice replied rolling her eyes in my direction "Then I needed to get Bella dressed for shopping. Plus, I had to give Bella her gift." "Both of you need to spill" Rose said excitedly.

We all got in the car and frowned at the idea of shopping. Rose started driving as Alice started telling her what happened from the time she came and collected me to right now. I completely ignored them just watching the passing scenery. After awhile I just sighed and listened to Alice's chatter putting my two cents in when I felt the need.

Rose started laughing when she found out that we told the gossip queen that Tanya had mental problems. It quickly turned sour. "I wish I was there" Rose said unhappily. Alice just shrugged and looked at me expectantly. "Your turn" she chirped. We spent the rest of the car ride to the mall with me telling them what happened from the time that Edward picked me up for the dance to the time where Alice collected me. "Aww" Alice cooed "You guys are so cute!" "Finally Edward has somebody" Rose said exasperated "He was always such a sour puss before."

We pulled into the mall parking lot and I felt my good mood draining away again. Rose and Alice both got out of the car and waited for me expectantly. When I made no move to get out, they both frowned at me. "Bella you promised" Alice pouted. I groaned now being able to resist Alice's pout and stepped out of the car. They both hooked their arms through mine and started dragging my through the mall.

"I wasn't even aware of what store I was being dragged into but Alice and Rose immediately started shoving an assortment of things at me. Once they saw that my arms were full they pushed me into a dressing room and told me to try them on. I started muttering to myself about how ridiculous this all is. Alice had me come out after I tried on every outfit and decided whether we should buy it or not. She grabbed all the stuff from me and headed over to the cashier. I followed behind her scowling.

"Wait here" she commanded before walking away to go and look for stuff for herself. I sighed, standing in the middle of a circle of bags. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard someone laugh and turned around to see that it was a beautiful vampire with fiery orange hair and the same butterscotch eyes as I had. She had a wildness about her. I stared at her curiously. "You look miserable" she said smiling "I am guessing that you are not here of your own free will either?" "Not in the least" I groaned then realized what else she had said. "Wait you don't want to be here either" I said excitedly "I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be shopping?" "Nope" she said laughing "My mate forced me to come here. What about you?" "My best friend" I said grimacing.

"Bella" rang a voice behind me. She skipped up and looked at the woman curiously. "Who's this?" she inquired suspiciously. "My name is Victoria" she answered smiling politely. "Oh and I'm Bella" I mentioned sheepishly. "I'm Alice" Alice said still suspicious but she stuck out her hand anyway. "Nice to meet you" Victoria answered. "Would you like to join us?" Alice asked curiously. "Sure" Victoria answered smiling "That would be great because my mate just sort of dropped me off here and told me to stay." "Wonderful" Alice said smiling brightly.

For the rest of the day, Alice dragged us from store to store repeating the same process as the first one. We had to get some of the employees to help us carry all our bags to the car! I don't even know how all those bags fit in there! We said goodbye to Victoria and headed back to the school. I promised Victoria that we could hang out sometime soon and gave her my cell phone number. She promised to call me.

We pulled up to the school with 15 minutes until curfew. "Bella do not touch any of the bags" Bella commanded "We will put your stuff away for you." "Why?" I asked confused. "Because" Alice said like it was obvious "We are the ones that dress you so we are the ones that need to know where your stuff is." "Oh" I said. "First we need to get you dressed for the vampire lounge" Alice said appraising me "Edward is waiting for you in the piano room." "Okay" I said excitedly wanting to see him again. Then I remembered how mean he was earlier and decided I would not greet him the way I had originally planned to. Alice gave me a funny look. Then realization dawned on her face and she smiled. "You're right" she agreed "He did see it coming. He was just doing it to be mean."

She started rifling through the bags and pulled out a black silk dress and black strappy heels. She commanded for me to walk over to her and pulled the headband out of my hair. She then proceeded to pull all my hair into a black clip with swirly patterns all over it. She took out a black pendant and clipped it around my neck. She checked to make sure I still had the Tiffany bracelet on and handed me the outfit. "Go put this on" she ordered before pushing me in the general direction of my room.

I rushed to my room and quickly changed before rushing out again. I was almost to the lounge when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me through a door. I turned to be faced with a furious Tanya. "You are going to pay" she growled "Edward was mine and you stole him. You will pay. I will make sure of it."

She lunged at me and I quickly dodged causing her to slam into the door with a bang. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her away from the door. She whipped around to snap at me but I dodged again. She tried turning the other way and I took the opportunity to jump onto her back. I wrapped my legs around her waist and kept my grip on her hair successfully pulling her down onto the floor. I moved so that I was straddling her and pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to snap up at me again and missed. "Now" I whispered as sweetly as I could "I would like to explain the situation to you. You see, Edward has never loved you" she took this time to spit in my face "Nor will he ever love you. He loves me." She took this time to call me a few choice words. "Now I think it would be best if you left all of us alone" I continued "You don't even want to know what Alice will do to you if she finds out. Now I am going to let you up and we are both going to go our separate ways. Agreed?" She growled in response. "Or we can sit here and wait for Alice to show up" I said indifferently, shrugging. Fear flashed through her eyes before she looked down. "Agreed" she muttered defeated. " Good" I said getting off of her slowly and cautiously. She scowled at me before stalking out of the room. I rushed towards the lounge.

When I got there I saw that Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were standing by the bar. "You go girl" Rose cheered. "Way to kick butt!" Emmett said pumping his fist in the air. "Nice job Bella" Jasper said smiling slightly. Alice squealed and ran over to give me a tight hug. "That was so awesome Bella" she praised. "Thanks guys" I said smiling proudly. "Now you should go see Edward" she told me sternly. She checked my hair real quick and pushed me towards the door that led to the hallways.

I started walking down remembering the last time that I was down here and shaking my head. Then I realized that I didn't remember where that piano room was. I heard an enchanting melody and started drifting in that direction mystified.

**A/N: Does anyone know what that is? Lol. Next chapter the beginning will be cute but then they are going to get some bad news. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a review if you want to. I may not be able to update right away though because I have work and guitar lessons tomorrow. Plus, I am supposed to be sleeping right now so I can get up at 6 30 tomorrow. I will try though. Especially if people review. 8D**


End file.
